CLASSICAL MUSIC
by KeroPoko - HanDik
Summary: Daehyun mantan pianis yang selalu mengikuti aturan bermain yang seharusnya sedangkan Baekhyun seorang vionis yang selalu bermain tidak mengikuti aturan permainan dan bermain dengan bebasnya. Akankah Baekhyun dapat membuat Daehyun menjadi pianis lagi (DAEBAEK - DAEHYUN BAEKHYUN, CHAPTER VIII "PERPISAHAN' UPDATE! ENDING!)
1. Chapter 1 - Mertonome Machine

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Youn Je (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_ -,_

Ini cerita yang terinspirasi dari salah satu anime favorite saya sendiri yaitu _Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso_, menceritakan mengenai Arima yang merupakan pianis berbakat namun kehilangan kemampuan mendengarkan permainannya sendiri dan bertemu dengan Kaori yang merupakan violis yang suka bermain dengan baik dan tidak memandang partitur musik yang seharusnya. Dalam cerita ini saya hanya mengambil beberapa bagian seperti kisah masa lalu arima dan latar tempatnya saja dan sebagiannya juga saya gunakan :D hehe.. Semoga menarik perhatian readers :)

Mohon review dan selamat membaca.

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Jung Dae Hyun, namja kecil yang tengah menyelesaikan permainan piano di sebuah kontes yang hanya diadakan satu tiga bulan sekali. Banyak pujian yang ia terima dari dewan juri dan para penonton tapi ada juga yang merasa iba kepadanya karena melihat kondisinya penuh luka yang tercetak di telapak tangannya dan sekitar wajahnya._

_Eomma Daehyun, merupakan seorang pianis berbakat selama ia sekolah. Dan ia sendiri yang mendidik Daehyun dengan sangat keras bila perlu saat anaknya melakukan miss pada tuts maka dia sendiri tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul Daehyun begitu saja. Hal ini ia lakukan agar Daehyun bisa meneruskan keinginannya yang terlampau egois karena dirinya tengah mengidap penyakit yang cukup serius._

_"Lihat! Daehyun itu tidak pernah miss dalam permainannya"_

_"Kau benar, ia selalu benar dan tepat dalam memainkan tuts piano tersebut"_

_"Ini semua karena didikan eomma-nya. Namun aku kasian sekali dengannya, lihatlah semua luka yang ada pada tubuhnya, itu semua luka yang diberikan oleh eomma-nya"_

_"Kasihan sekali dia, baru umur delapan tahun tapi sudah dapat didikan keras hanya untuk memuaskan ambisinya itu. Kejam sekali"_

_Begitulah pujian yang bisa dibilang dalam arti perasaan iba dari setiap penonton yang menyaksikan permainannya. Walau tidak banyak pesaing ataupun orang yang tidak menyukainya dan tidak suka akan kemenangan Daehyun._

_"Ckckc.. Benarkan si Daehyun itu menang lagi"_

_"Sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau setiap kontes piano ada Daehyun pasti ia yang akan menang. Namanya juga Daehyun si Metronome Machine"_

_"Kau benar Metronome Machine yang menjadikannya boneka untuk ambisi dari eomma-nya itu"_

_"Tidak kah sebaiknya ia mengalah saja ? Kasihan peserta lain sudah latihan sebaik mungkin tapi harus kalah mulu olehnya. Sebaiknya ia mengikuti contest untuk tingkat pro bukannya kontes khusus anak-anak seperti ini"_

_Seperti itulah hujatan yang selalu diterima oleh Daehyun, walau ia sendiri hanya bisa diam tapi sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan. Sejujurnya Daehyun ingin seperti anak-anak biasa, yang selalu bermain dengan teman sekolah ataupun teman rumahnya bukannya latihan piano setiap pulang sekolah hingga larut malam. Tapi tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan harus rela bergadang karena dilarang tidur oleh eomma-nya kalau belum bisa menguasai salah satu musik klasik._

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Busan Senior High School_**

Delapan tahun kini sudah berlalu, Daehyun kini tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan walau pakaiannya yang selalu rapih, hal ini karena ia lebih terfokus kepada sekolahnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat pintar dalam hal akademik namun dirinya payah dalam bidang non akademik seperti olah raga, ini dikarenakan sejak kecil ia hanya bisa duduk manis didepan piano dan hal ini terus berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Daehyun selalu saja berada di ruang musik sekolah nya dan duduk tepat dikursi piano walau ia tidak memainkan piano tersebut. Ia sekarang tidak bermain piano lagi, ah sebenarnya bukan bermain piano tetapi tidak berani memencet tuts-tuts piano tersebut semenjak kematian sang _eomma_. ia merasa dirinya dikutuk oleh sang _eomma_ untuk tidak bisa mendengarkan suara piano yang ia mainkan.

_/Wuuuussssh/ /Traaaang/ /Bugh/_

Daehyun yang tengah menikmati musik dari _smartphone_-nya tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terkena bola _baseball_ dan juga memecahkan kaca jendela ruang musik.

"YOO YOUN JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Daehyun dengan suara lima oktafnya.

Sementara _namja_ yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan perlahan menuju ruang musik dan melihat Daehyun dengan tatapan tajam dengan bola yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Hehehe.. _mianhe_ Daehyun, aku tidak sengaja padahal aku sudah mengarahkannya eh malah kesini lagi pukulanku.. hehehe…" Ucap Younje yang menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak sengaja ? Kau bilang tidak sengaja ? Ku ingatkan kembali ya Yoo Youn Je kapten _Team BaseBall Busan Senior High School_, kau sudah berkali-kali menghancurkan kaca jendela ruang musik. Apa itu masih bisa dibilang tidak sengaja ?" Ucap Daehyun dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir meminta ganti kaca jendela ini mudah ? Kepala Sekolah saja mengganti kaca jendela yang lain butuh satu bulan karena harus melihat perkembangan _extrakulikuler music. _Dan lagi sekarang kau menghancurkannya lagi, berarti kami anggota _extrakulikuler music_ harus menunggu bulan depan" Lanjut Daehyun menceramahin Younje.

"Hehe.. Kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara dengan kepala sekolah, siapa tahu bisa langsung diganti"

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau pergi sana dan ini bolamu"

"Ayolah Daehyun, biarkan aku membantumu ya ya ya ?"

"Tidak perlu, sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Sudah sana kau pergi biar aku sendiri yang mengurusi dan bila kau masih ada disini kupastikan semua bola _baseball_ mu yang masuk keruangan ini akan kubuang jauh-jauh. Camkan itu" Ucap Daehyun tegas dengan melempar bola tersebut kearah Younje.

Sementara Younje yang menangkap bolanya hanya dapat menelan _saliva_-nya karena ancaman yang ia dengar, kan sama sekali tidak lucu bila tiap bola yang masuk harus dibuang dan _extrakulikuler baseball_ harus membeli bola terus-menerus padahal dana saja terbatas dari pihak sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali kelapangan Daehyun" Ucap Younje yang kemudian pergi.

Sementara Daehyun yang merasa acara _mari mencatat note lagu_ harus berhenti karena harus membersihkan pecahan dan serpihan kaca tersebut.

"Sungguh merepotkan saja, lagipula kenapa coba ini sekolah menempatkan ruang musik di dekat lapangan kan ini membahayakan alat musik yang ada diruangan ini"Gerutu Daehyun

"Eh jangan hanya melihat sebaiknya kau… eh mau kemana ?"

Saat Daehyun tengah membersihkan serpihan kaca tersebut, iris mata tajamnya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang tengah melihat-lihat ruang musik namun saat mata mereka bertemu _namja_ itu langsung kabur begitu saja. Dengan segera Daehyun berlari menuju pintu tapi ia kehilangan jejak _namja_.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

Hari sudah semakin sore, namun Daehyun belum juga beranjak dari mejanya. Tangannya masih berkutik dengan pensil dan sedang menulis balok-balok _note_ dari music yang ia dengarkan seharian ini. Sekarang ini, Daenyun mengusir rasa bosannya bukan lagi dengan bermain piano tapi dengan menulis _note-note_ dari suara _aransement _dari suatu lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Setiap hari, Daehyun akan berada di kelas sampai kedua sahabatnya datang yaitu Yoo Youn Je dan Park Chanyeol. Dua orang idola sekolahnya dan tentunya mereka berdua merupakan kapten dari masing-masing _extrakulikuler_ yang mereka ikut. Chanyeol ialah kapten basket dan tentunya sangat ganjen terhadap _yeoja _ataupun_ namja uke_, sedangkan Younje merupakan kapten _baseball_ yang memiliki sifat agak temperamental atau susah ditebak kadang baik kadang juga mudah marah.

Sudah hal biasa bagi Daehyun untuk menunggu dua sahabatnya itu, karena mereka memang setiap hari selalu latihan dan Daehyun akan senantiasa menunggu mereka. Karena mereka bertiga tetanggan dan posisi rumah Daehyun berada diantara rumah Chanyeol dan Younje serta sejak kecil _appa_ Daehyun selalu meminta bantuan keluarga Chanyeol maupun Younje untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Daehyun semenjak _eomma _-nya meninggal karena _appa_ Daehyun harus bekerja diluar kota dan akan pulang anya sebulan sekali.

"Yooo, Daehyun maaf kami lama, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau membereskan peralatan sekolah ku dan si Younje itu kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Sebaiknya kita menunggu dibawah seperti biasa" Ucap Chanyeol yang melangkah ke mejanya untuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Daehyun yang hanya tinggal memasukan buku dan penil yang ia gunakan itu.

"_By the way_, lagu apa yang kau tulis _note-note _itu ?"

"Masih lagu yang kemarin itu Yeol, lagu dari _group _B.A.P yang berjudul _Cheonsa_"

"Yah aku tahu, Lain kali tuliskan aku _note_ baloknya ya. Soalnya aku mau belajar bermain gitar dan akan menyanyikan untuk seseorang"

"_Nugu ?_ Korban mana lagi yang akan kau gombali Yeol ?" Tanya Younje yang sudah bersandar didepan pintu kelas Daehyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe.. Itu loh tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak _namja_ manis dan sepertinya dia siswa baru disekolah kita ini"

"Aku tahu pasti si _namja_ manis yang masuk dikelas ku itu kan ?"

"Kau benar Je, aku melihat dia membawa biola, mangkanya aku mau berlajar gitar siapa tahu kami bisa berduet"

"Dasar kau ini Yeol, mana mungkin kau bisa bermain musik. Kau sendirikan tidak suka music"

"Ckckc.. Jangan remehkan aku Younje. Benar tidak Daehyun"

"aku tidak begitu yakin Yeol"

"Ah kau ini tidak asik sekali sih Dae. Oh iya, nanti kalian berdua temani aku ya besok"

"Ada apa memangnya Yeol ?" Tanya Younje penasaran.

"Hari minggu besok rencananya aku mau mengajaknya kencan eh ternyata dia mengikuti kontes biola di _Busan Orcestra Hall_"

"WOW! Dia mengikuti kontes biola ? Wah kau harus liat Dae! Siapa tahu kau bisa kembali bersemangat memainkan piano" Ucap Younje bersemengat namun raut wajah Daehyun langsung berubah drastis.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh piano lagi Je, ingat itu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan datang" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Younje diruang kelas.

Chanyeol dan Younje bukannya tidak mau mengejar Daehyun, namun mereka sudah sangat faham betul sifat Daehyun akan berubah drastis bila ada yang membahas dia untuk bermain piano lagi. Bagi mereka berdua membuat Daehyun bermain piano kembali itu adalah harapan mereka, karena mereka ingin selalu mendengarkan suara piano yang berasal dari kediaman Daehyun walau hanya sebentar sama seperti mereka kecil dahulu.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Daehyun)_**

Daehyun kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan yang berada dirumahnya. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan _favorite_-nya bersama sang _eomma_ dan merupakan ruangan yang penuh dengan kenangan yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan. Ruang tempat ia bermain dan berlatih piano dan tempat ia sewaktu kecil selalu duduk manis sambil mendengarkan permainan sang _eomma_.

Dengan perlahan, Daehyun membuka pintu dan dari celahan tersebut dapat terlihat jelas piano besar berwarna hitam dan berbagai buku musik klasik yang berada dipojokan ruangan. Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Daehyun mulai berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak menginjakkan ruangan ini karena sudah dapat dilihat banyak debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana, hal ini karena ruangan ini hanya dibersihkan oleh _appa_-nya saat pulang kerumah.

Daehyun terus berjalan dengan pelan menuju piano hitam tersebut dan mulai menyentuhnya. Tangannya yang hangat dapat merasakan seberapa dinginnya piano kesayangan keluarganya itu dan juga dapat terlihat dengan jelas debu-debu yang menempel pada jarinya. Warna piano tersebut tidak sehitam warna aslinya karena warna tersebut telah ditutupi oleh debu sama seperti diri Daehyun yang ditutupi oleh rasa ketakutan akan permainannya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak memainkanmu" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian membersihkan dudukan pianonya dan mulai duduk dan kembali mengusap bagian atasnya dan mulai membuka penutup tuts-tus piano tersebut.

"Apakah suaramu sama seperti dahulu ? Ataukah sudah mulai memudar dengan berjalannya waktu karena aku tidak memainkanmu dan terlebih lagi tidak merawatmu" Ujar Daehyun kembali sambil menatap tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

_/Ting Ting Ting Tung/_

Terdengar dengan jelas suara yang masih seperti dulu dari setiap tuts-tuts piano yang Daehyun tekan, ingin sekali ia bermain piano lagi namun rasa ketakutan akan tidak bisa mendengar suara piano yang ia mainkan begitu besar sehingga membuat ia untuk tidak memainkan pianonya kembali.

"Suaramu masih sama seperti dulu ternyata. Mungkin merasa sedih karena tidak ada lagi yang memainkanmu atau kamu marah karena aku tidak bermain piano lagi ? Aku dapat mendengarkan suara dari tuts mu yang sedih dan penuh amarah itu" Ucap Daehyun sendu seperti ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh piano kesayangan _eomma_-nya itu.

"Kau pantas marah kepadaku yang telah berhenti bermain piano ini. Aku takut, sangat takut bila aku tidak bisa mendengar suara alunan musik yang kumainkan ini. Aku tidak kuat bila harus mengingat kejadian dimana aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara permainanku sendiri saat pertengahan permainan" Ucap Daehyun dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"Dan terlebih lagi salah kah aku tidak mau mendengarkan suara musik klasik ? Salah kah aku bila aku tidak datang menemani Chanyeol untuk melihat permainan dari seorang _namja_ yang menarik perhatiannya ? Aku tahu aku egois karena tidak datang ? Ya aku terlalu pengecut dan takut bila mendengar suara musik klasik"

Sesaat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia segera pergi menuju kamarnya kemabali. Sejujurnya Daehyun sangat malu mengatakan kelemahannya yang sekarang, ia lemah akan musik klasik. Musik yang selalu menghantui rasa ketakutan yang ia alami waktu kecil dulu.

Daehyun hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya terus menghantui dirinya, pikiran mengenai masa lalunya dan pikiran tentang perasaan sahabatnyanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti perasaaan sahabatnya terlebih lagi dua sahabatnya yang selalu mencoba membuatnya tertawa atau tersenyum semenjak meninggalnya _eomma_-nya.

"Apa aku terlalu egois tidak menemani Chanyeol besok ?" Pertanyaan itu terus keluar dari mulut Daehyun , ntah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan suara tersebut mungkin sudah tidak terhitung baginya.

"Apa ini caraku membalas usaha baik mereka selama ini untuk membuatku selalu tersenyum ? Ucap Daehyun yang semakin sendu.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang sahabat yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Baiklah aku berubah pikiran aku akan menemaninya besok dan semoga saja besok hanya ada suara dari permainan biola saja" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian meraih _smartphone_-nya.

_To : Park Chan Yeol, Yoo Youn Je_

_Aku berubah pikiran,_

_Besok aku akan menemanimu Yeol untuk melihat pertunjukan biola tersebut._

_Besok kutunggu kau di taman dekat Busan Orcestra Hall_.

Setelah Daehyun mengirimkan _message_ tersebut dan dalam sekejap sudah ada balasan dari Younje dan Chanyeol dengan jawabab _'Ok'_ dan bergegas untuk tidur.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Garden Near Daegu Orcestra Hall_**

Daehyun kini tengah berjalan dengan santainya di jalan setapak ditaman. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekeliling taman yang tidak banyak berubah, ia dapat merasakan suasana yang sangat ia rindukan untuk saat ini. Saat-saat ia mengikuti setiap lomba piano digedung itu, _Busan Orcestra Hall_. Gedung yang tidak banyak berubah dan baginya yang berubah hanya cat luarnya saja.

"Ternyata udara disini masih segar seperti du.. Eh suara ini ?"

Daehyun yang tengah menikmati acara menghirup udara segar ditaman tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara permainan biola yang bisa dibilang menyejukan hatinya. Daehyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung bergeges mencari asal suara biola tersebut dan siapa yang memainkannya dengan begitu indah ini.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan pendengarannya membawanya sampai kedekat kolam dan saat itu ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang bisa dibilang manis melebih seorang _yeoja_ tengah memainkan biolanya bersama anak kecil yang tengah bergandengan tangan sambil memutari _namja _tersebut.

_"Siapa dia ? Dan kenapa permainannya begitu halus dan sepertinya dia salah satu kontestan pentas tersebut, tapi kenapa ia berlatih bukan dengan lagu yang akan ia mainkan dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu lagu ini. Sepertinya ia memainkannya dengan asal tapi begitu indah suaranya" _Batin Daehyun yang terus mendengarkan permainan_ biola namja _tersebut.

Daehyun terus memandangi _namja_ manis tersebut tanpa berkedip, sejujurnya Daehyun bukan hanya ternganga dengan suara permainannya tapi juga wajah _namja_ manis itu yang begitu imut dan tenang saat memainkannya. Dan Daehyun tentu saja dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu terasa dengan jelas.

_"Ada apa denganku ? Kenapa jantung ini berdegup terus" _Batin Daehyun.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUN!"

_Deg Deg_

_"Baekhyun ?"_

_Bersambung….._


	2. Chapter 2 - My Dark

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_ -,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Daehyun terus memandangi _namja_ manis tersebut tanpa berkedip, sejujurnya Daehyun bukan hanya ternganga dengan suara permainannya tapi juga wajah _namja_ manis itu yang begitu imut dan tenang saat memainkannya. Dan Daehyun tentu saja dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu terasa dengan jelas.

_"Ada apa denganku ? Kenapa jantung ini berdegup terus" _Batin Daehyun.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUN!"

_Deg Deg_

_"Baekhyun ? Jadi Namanya Baekhyun ? Dan tunggu suara ini tidak asing, seperti suara Chanyeol"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Wow Daehyun, ternyata kau sudah ada disini, kukira kau masih dijalan"

"Chanyeol, kau datang tepat waktu"

_Namja _bernama Baekhyun kemudian membereskan biola nya dan turun kebawah namun sialnya saat mau turun ia malah terpeleset kebawah dan jatuh tepat diatas Daehyun dan…. _CUPPPP!_

Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan tatapan mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain sementara Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang melihat itu hanya bisa _shock_ melihat mereka berdua masih diam dengan posisi sama yaitu bibir mereka yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kau merebut ciuaman pertama ku! Dasar _namja_ _pervert_!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan heboh.

"Heh! Seenaknya saja! kau sendiri yang jatuh seenaknya meniban dan menuduhku mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Harusnya aku yang bilang kalau kau merebut ciuman pertamaku" Ujar Daehyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kau kan _namja_ seharusnya menangkapku dong yang jatuh gimana sih! Otakmu aja yang mau mesum dan menginginkan menciumku kan ?"

"Kau sendiri juga _namja_ seharusnya bisa gesit mendarat dong bukannya menibanku"

"Gimana aku mau gesit kalau aku terpeleset, kau kira aku sedang melompat. Kalau aku melompat baru aku bisa mendarat dengan baik"

"Ckck.. Alasan biasa!" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berbalik namun..

_/BRUK/_

"ADAAAAW!" Erang Daehyun kesakitan memegang kepalanya

"Rasain, mangkanya jangan seenaknya nuduh!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena habis memukul Daehyun dengan tempat biolanya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan berantem ini kan sudah waktunya pementasanmu Baek" Ucap Youngjae.

"Oh iya, Yuk Jae kita jalan" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan menggandeng Youngjae.

"Kau ini mangkanya hati-hati kalau berbicara" Ucap Chanyeol yang membantu Daehyun berdiri.

"Ya mana ku tahu kalau dia seperti itu" Rutuk Daehyun.

Mereka berempat kini berjalan menuju gedung pertunjukkan, sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Younje sedang berbincang, Daehyun merasakan hawa yang mencekat dalam dirinya. Perasaan ketakutan akan yang datang kembali merasuki tubuhnya , rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu sebelum bayang-bayang itu kembali merasuki dirinya.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_FlashBack On_

_Daehyun yang kembali setelah penampilannya keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan dan disana eomma-nya bersama Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Yoo sudah menunggunya tapi terlihat dengan jelas raut marah di mata ibunya. Daehyun tahu kalau ini karena ia memainkan permainannya tadi terdapat bait yang miss karena keterlambatan dan kecepatannya saat bermain._

_Daehyun dengan rasa takut berjalan menuju eomma nya dan berdiri dengan menunduk sampai sebuah tongkat melayang begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa pukulan dari tongkat sang eomma yang menghantam Daehyun begitu saja, banyak mata yang memandang Daehyun dengan rasa iba sementara Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Yoo terus mencoba menghentikan eomma Daehyun namun eomma Daehyun terus saja memukul Daehyun tanpa henti._

_"Jung, hentikan kau tidak kasian dengan anakmu. Kau sudah sering memukulnya berkali-kali"_

_"Dia pantas mendapatkannya Park, lagu begitu saja ia bisa miss bagaimana bisa"_

_"Sudah hentikan Jung, kau tidak lihat banyak mata memandangmu"_

_"Aku tidak peduli Yoo, yang terpenting menghukum anak ini"_

_Eomma Daehyun terus saja memukuli Daehyun tanpa henti sampai darah pun keluar dari tubuh Daehyun sementara Daehyun hanya bisa diam karena ia sudah sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari eomma nya sendiri._

_"Kau ini tidak berguna! Lagu seperti itu kau tidak bisa mamainkannya! Mau jadi apa kau hah! Aku sudah mengajarimu pagi siang malam hanya untuk lagu itu dan hasilnya apa!"_

_"Tapi eomma, Dae kan mendapat juara satu"_

_"Aku tidak perlu juara satu, percuma juara satu kalau permainanmu itu banyak miss nya! Permainan begini mau dibawa ke final seminggu lagi ? Jangan harap kau bisa menang!"_

_Terus dan terus eomma Daehyun terus memukuli Daehyun, Daehyun yang letih menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga tangannya lah yang terkena pukulan demi pukulan oleh sang eomma. _

_"Dasar ibu tidak punya perasaan"_

_"Anak sendiri dihukum seperti itu. Masih untung bisa juara satu"_

_"Aku tidak akan memperlakukan anak ku seperti itu"_

_"Kasian sekali dia, dijadikan alat untuk memenuhi ambisi ibunya yang tidak berhasil menjadi pianis ternama malah dilampiahkan ke anaknya sendiri"_

_Seperti itulah umpatan-umpatan yang didengar oleh Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Yoo, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengelus dada dan prihatin akan nasib Daehyun, sementara eomma Daehyun tidak peduli perkataan-perkataan yang ia terima baginya ini semua untuk Daehyun agar Daaehyun bisa tumbuh lebih baik._

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Seminggu telah berlalu dan Daehyun kini terngah bersiap-siap untuk menaiki stage untuk penampilannya. Raut wajah yang begitu datar seakan tidak menggambarkan kondisinya sekarang, padahal tiga hari yang lalu eomma nya telah tiada namun ia tetap mengikuti pentas ini. Dengan santai Daehyun masuk dan duduk dan bersiap memainkan permainannya._

_"Lihat dia, benar-benar tidak ada raut kesedihan yang tergambar diwajahnya"_

_"Benar-benar. Padahal ibu nya baru saja tiada tapi ia masih bisa mengikuti pentas ini"_

_"Ibu dan anak ternyata sama saja tidak punya perasaan"_

_"Namanya juga sudah dilatih sama ibunya yang tidak punya perasaan itu sebagai Metronome Machine"_

_Walau terdengar samar-samar namun Daehyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan yang keluar tapi ia tetap memfokuskan permainannya kembali. Daehyun memulai permainannya dengan baik dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas raut wajah juri yang puas dengan permainannya dan para penonton yang yang berbicara seperti itu tetap terkesima dengan permainanya._

_Musik yang beralun dengan merdu dan sesuai dengan tempo dan ritme. Sementara dalam permainannya Daehyun terus memandang kemana saja sampai matanya menatap tempat biasa sang eomma melihat penampilannya dan saat itu ia melihat sosok eomma nya dengan jelas dan tersenyum tapi bukan senyum bahagia._

_"Daehyun kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa musik" Bisikan yang keluar dari mulut eommanya dapat terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Daehyun dan seketika Daehyun tidak dapat mendengar suara permainannya sendiri._

_"Kenapa.. Kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara permainanku. Bagaimana ini ?"_

_"Ya Seperti itu Daehyun. Bagaiamana rasanya tidak bisa mendengar suara pianomu sendiri ? Menarik bukan ? Hiduplah tanpa bisa mendengar suara permainanmu sendiri. Ini adalah hukumanmu untuk mu Daehyun, anakku" Terus dan terus bisikan seperti itu terdengar ditelinga Daehyun._

_Daehyun terasa frustasi karena tidak bisa mendengar permainannya sendiri sungguh ia ingin mendengar permainannya sendiri. Dengan keinginannya sendiri ia berhenti bermain dan berlari keluar stage dengan menutup kedua telinganya sendiri._

FlashBack Off

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Daehyun, Chanyeol dan Youngjae kini tengah duduk didalam aula pertunjukan, sudah banyak vionis yang memulai pertunjukkannya dengan pengiringnya yang bermain piano. Chanyeol dan Youngjae sangat terpana dengan permainan para vionis tersebut, namun berbeda dengan Daehyun yang mendengar permainan tersebut namun ada yang kurang sampai giliran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memulai permainannya dengan baik dan dan begitu juga dengan pengiringnya pun mulai dengan baik, banyak penonton yang mendenger begitu terkesima begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh dewan juri yang menyukai permainannya. Daehyun terus mendengar dengan perlahan setiap permainan Baekhyun baginya permainan ini hampir sempurnua.

"Permainan yang indah dan sesuai dengan ritme dan temponya pas sekali. Ternyata dia pemain yang baik juga, eh apa-apaan ini kenapa jadi seperti ini"

Daehyun yang memuji permainan Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah dan kabur dari ritme yang sesungguhnya. Para juri yang mendengar permainan yang berubah tersebut hanya bisa menggeram tidak suka hingga langsung mencoret nama Baekhyun karena telah menyalah gunakan musik yang seharusnya.

"Wow baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar permainan seperti ini"

"Terlihat berbeda dari vionis yang lain"

"Aku menyukai permainannya"

Berbeda dengan dewan juri, para penonton sangat menyukai permainan Baekhyun begitu pula dengan Youngjae dan Chanyeol yang bersemangat mendengar permainan Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun mengubah permainannya seperti itu. Sesaat permainan Baekhyun selesai dan mendapat kan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton dan itu membuatnya tersenyum begitu bahagia.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Baekhyun kini yang telah selesai , berdiri menungu Daehyun, Chanyeol dan Youngjae dan menunjukkan hasilnya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Yooo Baekhyun! Bagaimana hasilnya ? Apa kau lolos ?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol! Dan kau! Bagaiman permainanku tadi ?"

"Aku ?"

"iya kau, memang siapa lagi ?"

"Permainanmu bagus diawal dan apa itu mengubah permainan yang semesetinya"

"loh itu malah bagus kali! Aku berarti berbakat"

"Tapi itu tidak semestinya kau lakukan di musik klasik!"

"Yang penting permainanku disukai orang banyak!"

"Tapi dewan juri mencoretmu dari list mereka"

"Yang penting aku lolos!"

"Kau lolos karena pilihan penonton!"

"Biarkan sa…"

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita pulang, Ayo Yeol pulang" Youngjae yang lelah karena melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Daehyun akhirnya menyeret Chanyeol pulang dan diikuti oleh mereka berdua yang terus berantem,

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_Busan Senior High School_**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan santainya karena ia berniat mengelilingi sekolahnya seorang diri walau ditawarkan Youngjae teman sekelasnya untuk menemaninya namun ia menolak. Sesaat ia melewati ruang musik yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi, dirinya dapat melihat lagi Daehyun duduk menatap piano ruang musik tersebut dalam diam.

"Dia itu kenapa sih, selalu saja menatap piano itu. Kalau mau main kan tinggal main kenapa mesti menatapnya seperti" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku masih kesal dengannya, bairkan sajalah" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Sok-sokan menilai permainan orang tapi sendirinya tidak mampu bermain padahal dulu ia kan pianis berbakat"

Baekhyun yang tanpa henti terus berbicara seorang diri mengenai sosok Daehyun dengan suara kecilnya. Ia sangat tahu siapa Daehyun, karena Daehyun dulu cukup terkenal karena kemampuan bermain pianonya yang baik dan tepat dalam usianya yang kedelapan tahun dan selalu mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Aku akan membuatnya bermain piano dan aku tahu caranya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ber_smirk_ yang kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

"HEY KAU TEMANI AKU MAKAN KUE SEKARANG!:"

Daehyun yang tengah membereskan keperluan sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kelasnya dan memasukan peralatan sekolah Daehyun dengan seenaknya dan lansung menarik Daehyun keluar kelas.

Sementara Daehyun yang menjadi korban penarikan tersebut berusaha menahan degupan jantung yang ia rasakan sama seperti melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirinya rasakan ini, sementara ia hanya bisa berusaha menahan degupannya begitu saja.

"Hey! Hey! Tunggu jangan tarik aku seperti ini! Aku bukan hewan tahu!"

"Lagi kau ini lama sekali sih! _Namja _atau bukan ? Jangan-jangan kau ini _namja _ jenis _uke_ ya ? Mangkanya lama sekali! Kalau iya mana bisa aku denganmu. Kita sama-sama _uke_ dong!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut dan membuat Daehyun bingung dengan kata-kata _'sama-sama uke'_

"Seenaknya saja! Aku ini _namja_ ingat _namja _dan aku ini _seme_ bukan _uke_ ingat itu!"

"Yakin _seme _? Mana ada _seme _jalannya lama begini. Tunjukin dong kalau kau ini _seme!_" Tantang Baekhyun

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Daehyun yang merasa tertantang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan jalan Baekhyun dan dengan sekejap membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kearah sebatang pohon. Kini posisi Baekhyun tengah ditahan oleh Daehyun, sementara Daehyun dengan cepat melepas kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan sorot mata tajam yang ia miliki.

_"Dia begitu tampan saat kacamatanya dilepas"_ Batin Baekhyun.

_"Ternyata dia begitu manis disaat raut wajah ketakutannya"_ Batin Daehyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat sorot tajam pada mata Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menelan kasar salivanya, sementara Daehyun terus memajukan wajahnya begitu saja dan Baekhyun dengan seksama menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana ? Aku _seme_ kan?" Ucap Daehyun dengan suara beratnya tengah berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merasa merinding.

"Sudah ayo kita kekedai teh katanya mau makan kue" Ucap Daehyun yang menarik tangan Baekhyun dan tentunya dengan _smirk_ yang sukses membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_Myungsoo's Tea_**

Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini tengah duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dan tentunya dengan sedikit perbincangan dan tidak lupa mereka saling berkenalan karena sejak awal mereka belum berkenalan sama sekali.

Setelah pesanan mereka berdua tiba dan mereka makan dengan diselingi oleh obrolan singkat mereka. sesaat Baekhyun menangkap dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main dengan piano yang segera menghampiri mereka.

"Adik kecil sedang bermain piano ya ? Lagu apa yang kau mainkan ?"

"Iya _oppa_. Tadi disekolah aku diajarkan lagu _twinkle twinkle little star_. Apa _oppa_ bisa mengajarkanku ?"

"_Oppa_ tidak bisa tapi _oppa_ disana yang berkacamata itu bisa mengajarkanmu"

"Benarkah ?"

"_Ne"_

_"Oppa, _ajarkan aku main piano_" _Ucap anak kecil yang satu kepada Daehyun.

"Eh tapi aku tidak bisa bermain paino"

"Ayolah _appa_"

"Ta… Baiklah" Ucapan Daehyun yang awalnya akan menolak namun saat menatap tatapan berbahaya Baekhyun yang mengartikan _'Kau mau mengajarkan atau kau mati ditanganku setelah ini Daehyun' _dan mau tidak mau Daehyun pun harus melalukan perintah Baekhyun dari pada ia mati muda.

Daehyun dengan perlahan mulai memainkan pianonya dengan baik dan semua pengunjung dan pemilik kedai sampai terperangah mendengar permainan yang indah dan bagus itu. Sementara kedua anak kecil tersebut takjub atas permainan Daehyun. Namun sesaat Daehyun merasakan tangannya keram dan tidak bisa mendengarkan permainannya lagi dan seketika permainannya yang indah itu terhenti dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap bingung.

"_Oppa_ kenapa berhenti ? Yang tadi itu kan bagus sekali"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi"

"Tap.. eh _oppa _mau kemana ?" Ucap anak kecil itu yang melihat Daehyun pergi berlari keluar kedai.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung membayar kue mereka dan bergegas mengejar Daehyun sekuat tenaga sampai ia menemukan Daehyun tengah duduk dibangku taman dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih ?"

"Aku tidah bisa bermain piano lagi dan kau tahu itu"

"Ya aku tahu, kau ini tidak bisa mendengar permainanmu sendiri kan?"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih menyuruhku bermain ?"

"Karena aku mau mendengar permainan calon pengiringku ini di_final_ nanti dan aku tidak terima penolakan Daehyun!"

"APAAAAA!"

_Bersambung….._

-,

_Ah lanjut cerita yang ini, walau hanya sedikit respons tapi saya berniat melanjutkan cerita ini._  
_mungkin cerita ini tidak begitu menarik perhatian sehingga saya mencoba membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih menarik lagi di chapter ini.._  
_semoga saja menjadi lebih menarik :)_  
_Terima kasih atas reviewnya YOONA dan darkhyuners shinning_

_Semoga cerita ini lebih menarik untuk kalian readers._


	3. Chapter 3 - Your Light

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_ -,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_Busan Senior High School_**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Baekhyun yang seenaknya menunjuk Daehyun sebagai pengiringnya tanpa seizin Daehyun, untuk dibabak _final_ dikarenakan pengiring sebelumnya mengundurkan diri dikarenakan tidak bisa mengejar _rythme_ dar permainan Baekhyun.

Dan Daehyun merasa diteror oleh Baekhyun selama seminggu ini karena sekeliling ruang musik telah ditempelin note-note musik _'Etude Op. 10 No. 5'_ dan tidak hanya itu saja didalam tasnya pun terdapat banyak _copy_-an kertas note tersebut. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau Younje dan Chanyeol ikut membantu Baekhyun untuk melakukan ini karena dirumahnya pun tertempel pula kertas note tersebut.

Bahkan usaha Baekhyun tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, ia sampai menerobos masuk ruang siaran dan dengan seenaknya memainkan kaset yang berisikan _'Etude Op. 10 No. 5'_ tersebut selama seminggu ini dan itu membuat seluruh siswa-siswi sudah tahu pelakunya adalah Baekhyun sedangkan Daehyun merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Ah hah hah! Aku berasa dihantui oleh tiga dewa penyabut nyawa kalau seperti ini" Ucap Daehyun yang tengah berada diatap sekolah untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya setelah kabur dari Baekhyun, Younje dan Chanyeol.

"PARK CHAN YEOOOOOOOOOOOL! Damn! Kenapa kau membungkus bekalku dengan kertas note ini!" Teriak Daehyun _frustasi_.

"Pasti dia berpura-pura membantu _eomma_ –nya yang menyiapkan bekalku dan langsung membungkus bekal ku dengan kertas note ini. Sampai segitu kah mereka melakukan ini" Ucap Daehyun yang terus memandang kertas note tersebut.

"Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan tenang bila aku tidak mau menjadi pengiringnya nanti di _final_" Ucap Daehyun yang semakin _frustasi _akan tingkah laku ketiga makhluk tersebut.

"Memang!"

"_Exactly!"_

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kan!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Daehyun yang kaget karena Baekhyun, Youngjae dan Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan muka tidak berdosa sampai Daehyun sadar bahwa.. "BEKAL KU!" Daehyun makin _frustasi_ karena ia melempar bekalnya begitu saja karena kaget.

"Yah sayang sekali bekalmu Dae. Kau tidak tahu apa _eomma_ ku sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukmu juga kenapa kau buang" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tega sekali Dae, kan kasihan Chanyeol ikut sedih karena kau tidak menghargai masakan _eomma_ nya" Jelas Baekhyun yang berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih dan memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol.

_"Lah seenaknya mereka menyalahkanku ? Mereka sendiri yang muncul tiba-tiba juga. Nasibmu apes banget Dae Dae"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Enak amat kalian menuduhku membuang bekalku. Kalau bukan karena kalian yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba aku tidak akan kaget dan melempar bekalku begitu saja" Ucap Daehyun yang tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

"Siapa suruh kaget. Mangkanya jangan melamun Dae"

"Eh siapa yang melamun Baek, kalian aja yang tiba-tiba nongol"

"Alah alasan klasik tahu"

"Eh emang benar ya. kalau bukan kerena kalian yang meneror ku dengan kertas ini aku tidak akan memikirkan ini semua"

"Apanya yang perlu dipikirkan. Kau kan sudah kutunjuk sebagai pengiringku nanti dan tanpa penolakan ingat itu Dae"

"Hei itu keputusan sepihak kau ingat itu! Aku tidak menyetujuinya Baek"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menyetujuinya Dae?" Ancam Baekhyun sementara Daehyun yang melihat aura tidak enak disekitar Baekhyun hanya dapat meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

"Dae kalau kau tidak mau akan kuadukan ke _eomma_ ku karena kau membuang bekal yang ia buat" Ucap Chanyeol yang ikut mengancam Daehyun.

"Youngjae! Tolong aku _please_"

"Kau tinggal milih Dae mau mengiringi Baekhyun di _final_ atau terkena bahaya dari ancaman itu. Kau tidak lupakan seberapa galaknya _eomma_ nya Chanyeol" Ucap Youngjae seakan tidak peduli akan hidup Daehyun

_"Dasar Youngjae! Kenapa sih dia tidak memihakku!"_ Batin Daehyun kesal dan tentunya membayangkan bahaya yang mengancamnya begitu saja.

"Baiklah aku akan menadi pengiringmu"

"Nah gitu dong, kalau gitu mari kita makan bersama-sama" Ucap Baekhyun yang duduk tepat didepan Daehyun sementara Chanyeol dan Youngjae duduk disebelah mereka berdua.

"Eh! Kau ini lupa ya ? Bekal ku abis terlempar gara-gara kalian mengagetkan ku dan sekarang aku harus makan ap…"

"Sudah jangan banyak omong kau Dae, makan ini" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menyuapkan makanan yang ia bawa kearah Daehyun yang sedang kesal. "Kau habiskan dulu baru bicara!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul kepala Daehyun dengan sumpit yang ia pakai karena Daehyun terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Sementara Youngjae dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang seperti itu, tiada hari tanpa berantem.

_"Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok"_ Batin Chanyeol dan Youngjae bersamaan.

"Ckckck. Aku baru tahu kalau kau ini _namja_ yang cerewet, saat makan aja masih aja ngoceh tidak jelas" Gerutu Baekhyun. "Cih! Ternyata benar kau ini _uke_"

"Eh! Apa kau bilang ? Aku ini _seme_ bukan _uke!_"

"Lah kalau kau _seme _mana ada _seme_ ngomong mulu saat sedang makan , itu mah _uke_ banget"

_/Sreeeeek/_

_/Bruuuugh/_

Daehyun yang tidak terima dirinya direndahkan seperti itu, karena dirinya adalah _seme_ sejati. Maka dengan kesal, sekejap kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya begitu saja, sementara Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang melihat hal tersebut sempat terkejut namun dengan sigap mereka berdua mengambil _smartphone _mereka untuk mengabadikan _moment_ langkah ini, dimana Chanyeol merekam dan Younje mengambil fotnya.

"Kau perlu bukti Tuan Byun si _uke_ kalau Tuan Jung yang tampan ini adalah _seme_ sejati" Ucap Daehyun dengan suara rendahnya sambil melepas kacamatanya.

_/Gleeek/_

Baekhyun sekarang merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena melihat tatapan tajam milik Daehyun yang siap menerkamnya begitu saja. Baekhyun ingin sekali meloloskan dirinya namun siapa sangka Daehyun menahan tangannya dan juga mengapit kakinya dengan kekuatannya yang besar.

_"Mati aku! Eomma_, _Baekhie tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaan Baekhie diusia dini"_ Teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Daehyun menunduk sejenak kearah telinga Baekhyun hendak membisikan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol dan Youngjae menahan nafas mereka karena melihat adegan yang agak intim tersebut.

"Jadi kau mau dimulai dari mana Tuan Byun ?" Bisik Daehyun dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi karena mendengar suara Daehyun yang _seksi_ untuk kedua kalinya.

_"Sabar ya Baek. Aku turut prihatin kau akan kehilangan keperjakaanmu siang ini" _Batin Younje

_"Tontonan gratis ini namanya. Walaupun kasian dengan nasib Baekhyun tapi ini kesempatan langkah melihatnya langsung" _Batin Chanyeol

"_ANDWEEEEEE! _Aku tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaanku disini!" Teriak Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol dan Younjae terngaga begitu saja.

_"Dia bilang tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaannya disini ? Jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau ditempat yang gelap. Wah seram juga nih anak" _Batin Chanyeol dan Youngjae.

_"Apa-apaan dia ini. Kenapa berfikir mesum begitu, siapa juga yang mau memperjakainya disini terlebih lagi didepan mereka berdua yang benar aja . eh apa yang aku bilang tadi ?"_ Batin Daehyun dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Eh tadi kau bilang tidak mau diperjakai disini ? Jadi kau mau aku perjakai dimana Baek ?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan _smirk_nya.

"_Aniya aniya_.. Duh bukan-bukan! Aku masih tidak mau melakukan itu"

"Jadi kalau kau mau melakukannya denganku saat kau sudah mau Baek ?"

"Eh bukan!" Tolak Baekhyun namun siapa sangka Daehyun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona seperti karena malu atau mungkin.

"Sudah kau diam dan nikmati saja Baek" Ucap Daehyun kembali dengan suara rendah nan _seks_i miliknya dan tentunya Baekhyun semakin _frustasi_.

"_Eommaaaaa.. Maafkan anakmu ini ya, Baekhi sebentar lagi sudah tidak suci lagi"_ Batin Baekhyun pasrah.

"Kita akan melakukannya bila aku dan kau menikah nanti Baek~Hyunnnn" Bisik Daehyun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan seketika Baekhyun diam membeku.

_"Sudah Cuma segitu ? Apa yang aku rekam kalau dari tadi Cuma ada dialog yang ambigu begitu"_ Batin Chanyeol.

_"Tadi dia bilang melakukannya bila menikah dengannya ? Maksudnya dia melamarku begitu ?"_ Batin Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hey Baek, kau mau tiduran terus begitu atau mau latihan ? Aku mesti banyak latihan karena kau tahu aku tidak bisa mendengar permainanku sendiri" Ucapan Daehyun jelas membuat Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan bergegas menarik Daehyun menuju ruang musik.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Youngjae hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah mereka berdua itu.

"Benar-benar mereka berdua cocok" Ucap Chanyeol dan Youngjae berbarengan.

"Yeol kau sepemikiran dengan ku / Jae kau berfikir seperti itu juga ?" Ucap Chanyeol dan Youngjae berbarengan dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa karena mereka satu pemikiran mengenai Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Daehyun dan Baekhyun kini tengah berlatih diruang musik sekolahnya , sudah tiga hari berturut-turut mereka berdua berlatih sepanjang harinya dan tentunya mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan izin dari kepala sekolah karena _final_ akan diadakan tiga hari lagi.

Selama tiga hari ini, Baekhyun selalu meminta Daehyun memainkan '_Etude Op. 10 No. 5' _sampai selesai dan tentunya bila Daehyun berhenti disaat permainannya maka tanpa segan Baekhyun memukuk kepala Daehyun menggunakan buku musik yang lumayan tebal.

Selama tiga hari itu pun Daehyun terus berlatih memainkan jarinya walau tanpa ada piano, ia sudah hafal betul dimana letak tuts yang mesti ia tekan walau ia hanya menggerakan jarinya di meja belajarnya, saat berjalan ataupun saat makan dan ternyata membuahkan hasil, Daehyun merasa ia dapat bermain dengan baik untuk kali ini.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia juga, kau bisa bermain sampai selesai Dae"

"Aku juga tidak percaya sama sekali kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan ini Baek"

"Nah sekarang kita bisa istirahat. Sebentar Dae biar kuambilkan bekal yang sudah disiapkan _eomma_ ku pagi ini. Tunggu disitu seben.. eh"

_/Greeep/_

Daehyun dengan gerakan cepatnya meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang oleng begitu saja dan kini Daehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang manis dan begitu pula Baekhyun dapat melihat dari dekat wajah Daehyun yang tegas dan tampan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek ?"

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku segera mengambil bekalku" Ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil lepas dari rengkuhan Daehyun.

_"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kaki ini ? Kenapa tiba-tiba kaki kananku terasa lemas begitu saat berjalan tadi_" Batin Baekhyun yang sedikit cemas karena kaki kanannya yang tiba-tiba lemas.

_"Dia kenapa ya ?Tadi kulihat ia tidak tersandung apapun kenapa bisa oleng seperti itu_" Batin Daehyun yang penasaran mengenai Baekhyun.

"Mari Dae kita makan sekarang. Jangan melamun terus"

"Hehehe.. Maaf-maaf"

Daehyun maupun Baekhyun menikmati bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang tua Baekhyun dengan tambahan kue-kue yang berada ditoko milik keluarga Baekhyun. Namun untuk saat ini mereka berdua masih diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai hal tadi.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_Busan Orcestra Hall_**

Suasana _Busan Orcestra Hall begitu padat akan pentonnya yang ingin melihat babak final_ yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi dan beberapa kontestan yang lolos sudah berdatangan dan menuju kedalam untuk melakukan pendaftaran ulang.

Sementara Baehyun, Chanyeol dan Youngjae masih didepan menunggu Daehyun yang belum kunjung datang. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun kesal karena sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai acaranya, ia dari tadi terus berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Seharusnya kita tidak meninggalkannya Jae"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi dia meminta kita duluan"

"Awas kau JUNG DAE HYUN! Bila aku teriliminasi akan kucincang kau hidup-hidup!"

"Ah itu dia" Tunjuk Chanyeol saat melihat Daehyun tengah berlari terburu-buru kearah mereka.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Maaf kan aku. Eh, Baek.. Baek maaf.. maaf" Daehyun yang meminta maaf tanpa sengaja melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah marah dan saat Baekhyun maju mendekatinya dengan menggulung lengan kemejanya, reflek Daehyun mundur secara perlahan.

"Auuuuuw, sakit Baek sakit. Telinga ku jangan dijewer seperti ini nanti seperti Chanyeol. Auuuw iya iya"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya ayo masuk kita sudah telat" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada emosi yang tetap menarik telinga Daehyun agar dia mengikutinya.

_"Malang sekali nasipmu nak Daehyun"_ Batin Youngjae

_"Yang sabar ya Dae menghadapi Baek" _Batin Chanyeol.

Youngjae dan Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang menarik Daehyun dari belakang, saat hendak memasuki pintu masuk _Busan Orcestra Hall_ Chanyeol maupun Youngjae sangat risih ditatap oleh sekeliling mereka, bukan karena malu karena Daehyun yang ditarik Baekhyun melalui telinganya tapi mereka rishi karena tatapan mereka membicarakan Daehyun.

_"Bukankah itu Daehyun si Metronome Machine ?"_

_"Dia tumbuh semakin tampan saja"_

_"Apa kutukan ibunya sudah hilang sehingga ia kembali menjadi pianis ?"_

_"Kutukan ibunya ? Maksudmu berita dulu yang menyatakan ia tidak bisa mendengar permainannya sendiri ?"_

_"Ne kau benar, kudengar karena ia melempari ibunya dengan buku musik saat ia dimarahi waktu itu"_

_"Kasihan sekali dia, tapi sekarang dia sangat tampan dan senoga saja sifatnya tidak sama kayak ibunya. Kalau sampai sama sifatnya itu bisa merusak wajahnya yang sangat tampan"_

_"Kau benar, percuma tampan kalau dia kejam"_

Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat mengingat kembali masa-masa mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri dari kejauhan saat ibu Daehyun memukul Daehyun dengan tokatnya begitu keras hingga mereka bisa mendengar, mereka berdua juga dapat meliat kedua ibu mereka mencoba menenangkan ibu Daehyun untuk menghentikan hal tersebut namun tidak digubrisnya. Saat dulu dalam posisi seperti ini mereka berdua hanya dapat menutup telinga mereka saat banyak omongan dari orang lain tapi sekarang mereka berdua melihat Daehyun yang pasrah ditarik oleh Baekhyun tapi menundukkan kepalanya dan mereka paham kondisi Daehyun sekarang.

_"Kau harus kuat Dae"_ Batin Youngjae

_"FIGHTING DAE" Batin Chanyeol_

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_FLASHBACK_

_Nyonya Jung sama sekali tidak berhenti memukul Daehyun didepan umum walau umpatan-umpatan dari para penonton yang selesai menonton pertunjukkan piano dan tentunya para peserta yang kalah dapat melihat adegan itu dan langsung berlari menghampiri guru maupun orang tua mereka dan memeluk mereka begitu erat._

_"Masih mau mengulang lagi HAH !" Bentak Nyonya Jung_

_"Anniya eomma. hiks.. hiks.. Dae sakit eomma" Daehyun yang sedari tadi menahan rasa sakitnya kini menanis juga karena sudah tidak kuat akan pukulan yang diberikan oleh ibunya._

_"Sakit kan sakit ? Itu yang eomma rasakan saat kau miss. Masih untung sakitmu dibadan tapi eomma sakit disini lebih sakit dari pada sakit dibadanmu ini. INGAT ITU!" Bentak Nyonya Jung sekali lagi dan diangguki oleh Daehyun._

_"Malam ini kau harus berlatih lagu tadi semalaman sampai kau bisa dan sampai final selesai kau juga harus berlatih sampai malam dan tidak usah sekolah!"_

_"Ta.. pi….AAAAA"_

_Saat Daehyun hendak berbicara sekali lagi Nyonya Jung memukulnya dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh dan merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya._

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_

_"Hiks.. Sudah.. Cukup.. Dae tidak kuat lagi" Ucap Daehyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya."Kenapa eomma sama sekali tidak membiarkanku istirahat sedikit saja, Dae lelah, capek. Dae ingin bermain dan belajar bersama yang lain bukan terus mengurung dirumah berlatih. KENAPA EOMMA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI!" _

_Ucapan Daehyun yang terakhir ntah mengapa dapat membat Nyonya Jung bergetar terdiam hingga sebuah buku musik yang ia lempar kearah Daehyun kini dilempar balik oleh Daehyun kearah nya sampai ia sadar anaknya berlari meninggalkannya._

_"Lihat itu Jung, anakmu sampai berkata kasar seperti itu" Ucap Nyonya Yoo_

_"Biarku kejar Daehyun kau disini saja bersama Yoo dan anak-anak" Ucap Nyonya Park yang ingin mengejar namun dicegah oleh Nyonya Jung._

_"Tidak usah biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu" Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan menampilkan sedikit senyum tanpa bisa dilihat oleh kedua temannya itu._

_"Tapi Daehyun bagaimana ? Baiklah" Ucap Nyonya Park._

_"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat Dae. Eomma harap dengan begini kau menjadi lebih kuat tanpa eomma nanti" Batin Nyonya Jung._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Baekhyun maupun Daehyun kini tengah selesai bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi giliran mereka yang tampil. Baekhyun yang tenang dan terus menarik nafasnya secara perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, namun berbeda dengan Daehyun yang terduduk dengan buku usik tepat diwajahnya dan mulai menggerakan tangan-tangannya seperti berlatih piano dan terlihat rasa cemas dan khawatir diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana ini, bila aku tidak bisa mendengar permainanku sendiri"

"Tenang Dae, kau pasti bisa ada aku disini. Saat kau merasa tidak bisa mendengar suara piano yang keluar dari permainanmu, carilah cahaya yang dekat denganmu raihlah cahaya itu karena aku akan disana untuk meraihmu dari kegelapan hatimu" Baekhyun yang melihat Daehyun seperti itu mencoba menenangkan dengan menyemangatinya.

"Ayo Dae, sudah waktunya kita memulai pertunjukkan kita" Ucap Baekhyun lanjut dan meraih tangan Daehyun dan menariknya.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang dimana ada jalan menuju _stage_, dan saat memasuki _stage_ mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan, sementara Chanyeol dan Younje tersenyum melihat mereka yang bergandengan tangan.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol dan Younje memudarkan senyum mereka karena mendengar kembali omongan dari para penonton walau kecil tapi mereka berdua mencoba terus tersenyum kearah Daehyun dan Baekhyun untuk memberi semangat.

_"Ternyata memang benar itu Jung Dae Hyun"_

_"Sudah delapan tahun lamanya dia tidak bermainkan"_

_"Apa iya masih bisa dibilang Metronome Machine"_

Tidak hanya para penonton yang berbicara namun dewan juri juga saling mentapa satu sama lain karena kembalinya Jung Dae Hyun.

_"Mari kita lihat Tuan Jung, apakah kau masih bisa bermain dengan baik ?"_

_"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar permainan sang Metronome Machine yang hilang delapan tahun lalu"_

_"Legenda Metronome Machine diusia kedelapan tahun sudah kembali"_

Saat Baekhyun dan Daehyun memulai permainannya diawal dewan juri maupun penonton terkagum begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Youngjae, mereka semua terbawa suasana permainan yang begitu indah dan menenangkan jiwa mereka.

_"Ternyata setelah delapan tahun ia masih seperti ini tidak berubah"_

_"Metronome Machine telah kemabli dan selalu seperti ini"_

_"Baekhyun ini lebih baik saat pengiringnya Daehyun dibanding dengan pengiringnya yang sebelumnya"_

Daehyun bermain dengan fokus dan baik begitu pula Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun yang bermain terus sesekali menatap Daehyun yang mengartikan _'Tetaplah seperti ini'_ namun siapa sangka mata Daehyun kembali melihat seisi penonton hingga matanya menatap satu tempat, ya tempat dimana ibunya selalu melihat permainannya dan seketika ia dapat melihat sosok ibunya muncul dengan kursi roda dan infusnya.

_"Apa kau yakin itu permainan terbaikmu ? Itu malah tidak sesuai dengan partitur musiknya anakku"_

Daehyun dapat mendengar jelas yang diucapkan oleh ibunya hingga secara perlahan suara pianonya semakin redup dan membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba permainanya berubah"_

_"Dia terlalu cepat memainkannya"_

_"Sang Metronome Machine ternyata belum sembuh dari kutukan ibunya dan dapat dilihat berakhirnya Sang Legenda Metronome Machine untuk kedua kalinya"_

_"Sebaiknya dia berhenti karena akan merusak permainan vionisnya"_

Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang mendengar hal itu pun tidak kuasa untuk menahan lagi dengan segenap kemampuan mereka mencoba untuk berdiri dan menggerakan tubuh mereka yang mengartikan _"FIGHTING DAE BAEK"_

_"Bagaimana ini, musiknya tidak terdengar olehku. Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja ?" _Batin Daehyun

_"Dae bertahanlah, jangan menyerah dengan ketakutanmu" _Batin Baekhyun yang melihat Daehyun sudah semakin _frustasi_ karena permainannya yang kembali berantakan, ia tahu saat ini Daehyun tidak bisa mendengar permainannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Daehyun mencoba dan terus mencoba namun siapa sangka ia tetap tidak bisa mendengar permainannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti namun siapa sangka selang beberapa menit Baekhyun ikut berhenti dalam permainannya.

_"Kenapa kau ikut berhenti, aku hanya lah pengiring tidak apa kalau aku berhenti, ini akan membuatmu didiskualifikasi" _Batin Daehyun

Daehyun terus menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengikutinya berhenti, dan Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya kembali. Seakan mengerti akan aka nisi hati Daehyun, Baekhyun menatap dirinya seakan mengartikan _'Lihatlah permainanku setelah ini, semoga kau dapat melihat cahaya ku" _ dan Baekhyun pun mulai bermain kembali namun dengan caranya sendiri bukan melanjutkan permainan sebelumnya.

_"Tamat sudah mereka berdua"_

_"Padahal aku datang hanya untuk mendengar permainan biolanya tapi kenapa ia memilih pengiring yang tidak bisa bermain piano sih"_

_"Permainan macam apa ini ? Sudah bagus ia berhenti kenapa bermain seperti ini"_ Ucap seorang Juri yang langsung mencoret nama Baekhyun.

Daehyun terus menatap permainan Baekhyun dengan seksama, seakan terpengaruh akan permainanya ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun.

_"Cahaya ? Aku melihat cahaya pada dirimu apa ini yang kau maksud Baek"_ Ucap Daehyun dalam hati yang melihat cahaya disekitar tubuh Baekhyun yang mengisi kegelapan dihatinya

_"Bermainlah Dae. Kau melihat cahaya ini kan, bermainlah. Bermainlah"_ Batin Baekhyun yang terus dalam permainannya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun, Daehyun mencoba bermain kembali namun ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri tidak sesuai lagu yang ia mainkan sebelumnya.

_"Percuma saja ia melanjutkan permainannya, mereka sudah tamat"_

_"Aku belum pernah mendengar permainan seperti ini"_

_"Kau benar, permainan biola dan piano yang liar dan tidak beraturan tapi membuatku senang karena mendengar permainan baru ini"_

_"Walaupun mereka bermain dengan cara mereka tidak ada satupun suara yang bersatu, suara perminan mereka berbenturan satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka sebenarnya adalah pemain solo tapi permainan mereka cukup membuat penonton terkagum dam membuat rasa kekecawaan di wajah dewan juri itu"_Batin pengisi acara uang duduk disebelah dewan juri.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun terus bermain dengan dunia mereka sendiri, begitu pun Daehyun yang secara perlahan dapat mendengar permainannya sendiri walau baginya permainannya sedikit aneh namun yang terpenting berusaha mengimbangi permainan Baekhyun yang liar tersebut. Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang melihat mereka tersenyum karena dapat melihat kembali kesungguhan diwajah Daehyun hingga permainan usai dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton.

"Kau berhasil Dae,berhasil"

"Terima kasih Baek"

_Bersambung…._

-88888888888888888-

_Akhirnya CM update juga, walau telat dari jadwalnya hehe. tapi maaf untuk chap depan juga telat karena ada tugas kuliah begitu juga cerita yang lain juga ikut telat update untuk minggu selanjutnya :(_  
_Btw terima kasih yang udah sempet review cerita Remake dari salah satu anime ini hehe.. walaupun cerita ini biasa aja tidak terlalu menarik hehe.. tapi tetep dilanjutin kok hehe.._

Terima kasih untuk yang favorite dan follow, eh ada Jumma Yuri, biasanya kan bacanya lewat WP ini tumben hehe :D semoga puas ya Jumma hehe dan ditunggu reviewnya kan biasa review langsung di BBM :D..

selanjutnya mau balas review dulu ya :)

\- _darkhyuner shinning : terima kasih karena udah bilang chap sebelumnya bagus berarti ada perkembangan ya kalau dalam hal me remake story :D semoga chap ini juga bagus ya :)_

_\- hyunhyun : terima kasih banget bilang seru untuk cerita ini hehe.. semoga chap ini bisa seseru chap sebelumnya ya :):D_

_\- Ririn Ayun : sudah dilanjut kok ini, cuman telat update aja hehe.. makasih ya udah sempet membaca :)_

_\- ByunBerry : sebenarnya Dae sudah jatuh sama sosok Baek namun nggak sadar hahaha.. iya semacam dikutuk tapi bukan dikutuk duh gimana ya jelasinnya.. jadi bingung hehehe.. :DDD_

_sekian ya, semoga puas di chapter ini dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya semoga dapat review kembali dari kalian dan review dari yang lain juga buat saran dan kritik. kalau ada yang kurang langsung bilang aja ya :D_

_Salam HanDik :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - My Hope and Sunset

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP), Zhang Yi Xing (ExO), Kim Him Chan (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_ -,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Siang hari yang cerah ini, Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran sambil menikmati cuacanya yang sangat cerah setelah kemarin mereka menampilkan permainan yang memuaskan para pentonton walau akhirnya mereka berdua tidak menang karena berhenti ditengah permainan. Daehyun maupun Baekhyun sedari mereka bertemu diatap sekolah tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka, karena mereka tengah sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_"Apa yang harus kukatakan ya ?" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Huaaaa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, baru kali ini aku dan Baekhyun tidak berbicara atau berantem satu sama lain" _Batin Daehyun.

"Baek / Dae" Panggil mereka berdua berbarengan dan saling tertawa karena tingkah bodoh mereka yang tiba-tiba saling memanggil.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya Baek"

"_Ne_ kau benar Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya kembali diam satu sama lain.

"Hmmm.. Dae, apa kau tidak berfikir untuk menjadi piano lagi ?"

"Ke.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Baek ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja Dae. Apa tidak boleh ?"

"Hmmm.. Gimana ya Baek. Aku masih takut bila hal itu sampai terjadi lagi. Kemarin saja aku hanya menjadi bebanmu"

"Kau bukan bebanku Dae, buktinya kau dapat mengimbangi permainanku kan"

"Tapi Baek…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Dae. Aku mau lihat kau bermain solo sebagai pianis, kumohon ini permintaanku sekali saja"

"Baek, kenapa permintaanmu seperti permintaan terakhir ?"

"Mungkin saja Dae, aku kan jarang meminta apaun kepadamu selama ini"

"Apa-apaan jarang meminta. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau selalu memaksaku untuk ikut dengamu selama ini" Ucap Daehyun yang membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. Kau masih ingat saja Dae"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu ingat, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu kau selalu memaksaku untuk mengikutimu selama ini"

"Tapi kali ini aku kan tidak memaksa Dae"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi aku pikirkan dulu ya Baek" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju tembok pembatas dan melihat pemandangan kota Busan sementara Baehyun ikut bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kutunggu keputusanmu" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini telah berada di samping Daehyun.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN "BAEKHYUN"_**

Baekhyun tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya karena seharian ia membantu kedua orang tuanya melayani pelanggan di toko roti milik keluarganya. Ia sudah biasa membantu kedua orang tuanya yang setiap hari selalu didatangi oleh para pelanggan dan Baekhyun pun telah hafal semua pelanggan yang selalu membeli kue ataupun memesan kue ditoko orang tuanya.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Sudah tiga hari ini, aku tidak menyentuh biolaku karena pengunjung toko sedang ramai-ramainya" Ucap Baekhyun yang memandang biolanya yang terletak tepat disamping meja belajarnya.

"Oh iya, besokkan keputusan Daehyun akan ikut atau tidak dalam kompetisi piano musim panas ini. Semoga saja dia memutuskan untuk ikut. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainannya semenjak ia berhenti bermain piano waktu kecil dulu" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengingat pertama kali dia melihat sosok Daehyun sewaktu ia kecil dalam pentas piano.

"Ntah sihir apa yang kau berikan waktu dulu sehingga aku menyukaimu hingga sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini bahwa aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu dan saat itu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di taman dan tidak sengaja _moment_ itu terjadi" Lanjut Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Saat itu pula aku bertekad akan membuatmu bermain piano lagi, melihat kembali kebahagianmu saat bermain piano dan minggu lalu aku bisa melihat kembali kebahagianmu saat kau menjadi pengiringku. Oleh karena itu aku ingin bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan bermain piano bukan ketakutan akan bermain piano yang sering kau tunjukkan itu Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang terus memandang langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang.

_/Drrrrt Drrrrt/_

"Siapa sih menggangu saja" Ucap Baekhyun yang meraih _smartphone_ yang terletak di meja belajarnya. "Hmm. Baiklah kita akan mulai latihan besok Dae" Ucap Baekhyun sesaat membaca sebuah _message_ yang ternyata dari Daehyun dan kemudian kembali memandangi langit malam dengan senyumnya.

_"Sedikit lagi, impianku akan terkabul melihatmu bermain piano lagi. My Pianis"_ Batin Baekhyun yang sambil meletakan kembali _smartphone_-nya yang masih membuka pesan dari Daehyun.

_From : My Pianis_

_Malam Baek,_

_Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti kompetisi yang akan dilangsukan satu bulan lagi dan besok akau akan mendaftarkan diriku melalui pihak sekolah dan mulai besok temani aku latihan. Ok Baek._

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Hari ini Daehyun tengah memantapkan diri untuk bertemu kepala sekolahnya untuk membicarakan mengenai keikut sertaannya dalam Kompetisi Piano Musim Panas. Dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri didepan ruangan kepala sekolah dengan ditemani oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang menunggu dibangku tepat disamping ruang kepala sekolah.

_/Tok Tok Tok/_ /Ceklek/

"Oh kau Daehyun, ingin bertemu kepala sekolah ?"

"_Ne_ Bom _songsaenim_. Apa Kepala Sekolah Choi ada ?"

"Ada, dia sedang berada diruangan mari ikuti aku" Ucap Bom _Songsaenim_ diikuti oleh Daehyun dibelakangnya.

Bom _songsaenim_ sebenarnya bukan seorang guru dari _Busan Senior High School_ namun ia merupakan Kepala Sekolah dari _Busan Junior High School_ dan merupakan istri dari Kepala Sekolah, Choi Seung Hyun.

"Ah Daehyun silakan duduk. Kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku ?"

"Jadi begini Kepala Sekolah Choi, aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengikuti Kompetisi Piano Musim Panas yang akan diadakan satu bulan lagi"

"Jadi kau meminta izin untuk mengikuti kompertisi itu" Ucap Kepala Sekolah Choi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Tidak ada alasan aku tidak menyetujuimu. Sejujurnya aku ingin melihatmu kembali bermain piano Daehyun, dan ini merupakan kesempatan untukmu untuk kembali bermain piano" Ucap Kepala Sekolah Choi.

"Jadi Kepala Sekolah mengizinkanku ?"

"_Ne_, saya mengizinkanmu Dae. Tunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu dan kau harus lolos hingga _final_ Daehyun"

"_Kamsahanida_ Kepala Sekolah, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri"

"Daehyun, saya hampir lupa. Satu setengah bulan lagi akan ada _Festival_ sekolah, saya mau kau dan Baekhyun bermain bersama, apa kalian bisa ?" Ucap Kepala Sekolah Choi yang menghentikan langkah Daehyun yang hendak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"_Ne_, kami bersedia. Karena kuyakin Baekhyun pasti akan langsung menyetujuinya" Ucap Daehyun mantap dan Kepala Sekolah Choi membalas dengan senyumnya.

_/Ceklek/_

"Ah Dae, bagaimana ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung bergegas bertanya kepada Daehyun setelah melihat Daehyun keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Iya Dae bagaimana ? Apa kau mendapatkan izin ?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tentu saja kepala sekolah mengizinkan, dia bilang aku harus bisa lolos masuk _final_"

"Pasti kau akan bisa masuk _final_ Dae" Ucap Youngjae meyakinkan.

"Bel…"

"Ok sudah dapat izin mari kita latihan Dae sekarang dan Chanyeol, Youngjae kami pamit keruang latihan ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung menarik Daehyun keruang latihan dan tentunya memotong ucapan Daehyun.

"Mereka berdua itu ada-ada saja" Ucap Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menarik Daehyun dengan paksa.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Yeol, sudah lama aku tidak lihat Daehyun seperti ini"

"Kau benar, Daehyun akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, aku yakin sekali dan ini semua karena Baekhyun tentunya"

"Kau benar, seandainya Baekhyun tidak pindah kesekolah ini mungkin Daehyun tidak akan kembali seperti dulu"

"Semoga mereka selalu bersama dan Jae.. Kau tahu sesuatu ?"

"Apa Yeol ?"

"Hmmm.. Kapan ya ada orang yang mau menarikku seperti yang dialami oleh Daehyun" Ucap Chanyeol yang menampilkan _smirk _-nya menyeramkannya.

"Maksudmu apa Yeol ? Kenapa kau tidak minta kepada _yeoja_ atau _namja uke_ yang tergila-gila padamu atau gebetanmu saja" Ucap Youngjae cuek

"Mereka sedang sibuk, buktinya mereka sudah seminggu ini tidak mengejar-ngejarku lagi" Ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar Youngjae sudah membelakanginya.

_/Greeep/_

"Eh.. Yak YOO YOUNG JAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Ucap Chanyeol yang meronta-ronta karena kerah jas sekolahnya ditarik oleh Youngjae dari belakang.

"Tadi kau bilang ada ingin ada yang menarikmu sepert Daehyun"

"Yak! Tapi tidak begini juga. Lihat Daehyun ditarik ditangan yang lebih elit dibanding kau menarik kerahku begini, kan kesannya aku jadi kayak sampah"

"Aku tidak bilang kau sampah ya Yeolie"

"Haish! Terserah kau sajalah Jae" Ucap Chanyeol yang pasrah dirinya ditarik oleh Youngjae dari belakang dan menjadi behan tawaan untuk semua siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG "DAEHYUN"_**

Malam ini Daehyun memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih dengan piano yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh, sebelum ia memainkan piano miliknya ia membersihkan terlebih dahulu debu-debu yang menempel pada piano kesayangan _eomma_-nya dulu.

"_Eomma_ untuk kali ini izinkan Daehyun untuk bermain piano lagi. Daehyun tahu, dulu Daehyun salah telah membentak _eomma_" Ucap Daehyun Lesu.

"Tapi kali ini Daehyun mohon izinkan Daehyun untuk dapat mendengar permainan Daehyun sendiri karena ini semua kehendak _eomma_ yang ingin menjadikan Daehyun seorang pianis" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mulai memainkan pianonya.

Daehyun dengan tenang mulai memainkan piano milik keluarganya, walaupun ia selalu sediri dirumah tanpa ada _appa_-nya yang selalu pulang satu bulan sekali karena harus bekerja diluar kota tidak membuat Daehyun sendiri. Karena Keluarga Park dan Keluarga Yoo selalu memperhatikannya sesuai permintaan Tuan Jung, sementara Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Yoo merupakan sahabat dari _eomma_ Daehyun, Nyonya Jung sedari mereka kuliah di jurusan musik dan tentunya hal ini menurun kepada Daehyun, Youngjae dan Chanyeol yang kini menjadi sahabat sejak kecil.

_"Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar kembali permainanmu Dae dan kuharap setiap malam uga seperti ini"_ Ucap Youngjae yang mendengar permainan Daehyun dari kamarnya.

"_Sepertinya anakmu akan kembali bermain piano lagi Jung. Apa kau senang sekarang dia telah kembali ?" _ Ucap Nyonya Yoo yang mendengarkan permainan Daehyun dari rumahnya.

"_Ah sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarkan permainan Daehyun dimalam hari, dulu sebelum aku tidur sekalu mendengarkan permainannya dulu"_ Ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil mendengarkan permainan Daehyun,

"_Apa kau melihatnya dari sana Jung ? Anakmu Jung Dae Hyun sepertinya akan kembali menjadi pianis. Dukunglah dia dari sana karena dia pasti menginginkan dukunganmu juga sama seperti dulu kau mendukungnya secara diam-diam"_ Ucap Nyonya Park di kediamannya

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

_Hari ketiga_

"YAK! DAEHYUN! KAU INI BISA BERMAIN DENGAN BENAR TIDAK!"

"Aku sudah bermain dengan benar Baek"

"Apanya yang benar ? HAH! Kau tidak sadar apa kalau kau banyak _miss_-nya begitu ?"

"Apanya yang _miss_?"

_Hari Kesepuluh_

/_TUK/_

_"_AAAUWWW_. _Apa-apaan kau Baek ? Kenapa memukulku dengan buku musik setebal itu_"_

"Kau itu sadar tidak sih kalau setiap _part_ ini selalu saja telat"

"Aku tidak pernah telat seenaknya aja"

"Kalau tidak telat buat apa aku sampai memukulmu dengan buku ini"

_Hari Ketujuh belas_

"JUNG DAE HYUN! Ini sudah hari keberapa dan kau masih salah juga!"

"HAISH! Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang salah Baek"

"Ya memang tidak ada yang salah tapi kau selalu telat sedikit"

"Haish! Tidak ada yang telat itu udah pas Baek!"

_Hari kedua puluh lima_

"Sekarang kau ulangi lagi Dae, dan ingat seperti tadi"

"_Ne ne"_

Daehyun main dengar perlahan dan sekarang jauh lebih tenang setelah dua puluh lima hari dirinya latihan dan mendapat serangan fisik dari Baekhyun. Daehyun merasa dirinya sudah seperti dirinya dimasa lalu selalu mendapat hukuman dari _eomma_-nya tapi hukuman yang diberikan Baekhyun tidak seperah apa yang dulu ia rasakan.

Baekhyun duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding, dirinya terus memandang kearah punggung Daehyun yang sedang bermain piano. Saat itu, ia dapat melihat punggung Daehyun yang tegap dan melihat sebuah pancaran sinar saat Daehyun bermain piano, sinar yang telah lama ingin Baekhyun lihat kembali setelah sekian lama.

"_Akhirnya sebentar lagi cahaya seorang pianis Daehyun akan kembali bersinar"_ Batin Baekhyun yang terus memperhatikan sosok Daehyun yang sedang bermain piano.

"Nah bagai…. Jiah kenapa dia malah tertidur" Ucap Daehyun yang sesaat setelah permainannya selesai, ia melihat Baekhyun yan tertidur dengan bersandar pada dinding ruangan

"Hmmm. Dia ternyata memang manis kalau sedang tertidur sepert ini, _my vionis_" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian memasangkan jas sekolahnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang tertidur.

_/Cup/_

"Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah selama ini menemaniku berlatih" Ucap Daehyun setelah mencium singkat kening Baekhyun dan kembali berlatih piano lagi.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA ZHANG "Lay"_**

Sosok _namja _keturunan _China_ tengah berlatih dengan serius dengan piano miliknya dan tentunya ditemani oleh guru piano pribadinya.

"Kau bermain dengan sangat baik Lay. Tidak kusangka kau akan mengikuti kompetisi _cetek_ seperi ini hanya untuk melawannya"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil berlatihku selama ini, dulu aku selalu berada diperingkat kedua dan kali ini akan kubuktikan aku akan menjadi pemenangnya"

"_Akan kutunjukkan hasil berlatihku kepada sosok pianis yang kukagumi saat aku kecil dulu. Dan itu kau Jung Dae Hyun"_

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM "HIMCHAN_** **_"_**

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau menggagalkan pertunjukkanmu di _Paris_ hanya untuk seorang Jung Dae Hyun"

"Cih! Sudah kubilangkan, kalau aku ingin melawannya dan mununjukkan hasil latihanku selama ini"

"Kau kan bisa menunjukkan dengan piagam yang telah kau dapatkan selama ini Himchan"

"Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan itu, aku ingin dia mendengar permainanku ini sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata apapun setelah mendengar permainanku"

_"Dan membuat dia melihatku sekali saja, karena dulu dia belum pernah melihat permainanku. Akan kubuat kau melihat ku Pahlawan Pianisku. Jung Dae Hyun_"

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_PANTAI BUSAN_**

Siang ini, Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba datang kerumah Daehyun dan langsung menarik Daehyun untuk ikut bersamanya, dan tentu saja Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah karena bila ia menolak maka Baekhyun pasti akan langsung memaksanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin beristirahat untuk kompetisi akan berlangsung besok tapi acara istirahatnya diganggu oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau kan tahu besok komptisi dan aku harus istirahat"

"Ya aku tahu itu Dae"

"Terus kalau kau tahu kenapa kau membawaku kepantai ?"

"Karena aku ingin jalan-jalan dan mengajakmu untuk _refreshing_ sebelum kompetisi besok"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya berjalan mengitari pantai yang sudah mulai sepi karena hari semakin sore. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggir pantai sambil memandang _sunset_. Antara Daehyun maupun Baekhyun semenjak duduk tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka karena sekarang bagi mereka suasana menjadi sangat romantis dengan matahari yang tenggelam sebagai _background_ mereka.

"_Apa yang harus kukatakan ?" _Batin Baekhyun

_"Kenapa situasinya jadi romantis begini"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Baek / Dae" Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

_/Deg/_

_"Kenapa dia begitu manis dengan cahaya matahari terbenam yang menyinari wajahnya"_ Batin Daehyun

_"Astaga Daehyun terlihat tampan dalam situasi seperti ini"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baik Daehyun ataupun Baekhyun, mereka berdua saling pandang-memandang tanpa ada yang mulai pembicaraan satu sama lain ataupun saling memalingkan wajah. Tanpa ada bisikan ataupun apa dan ntah siapa yang memulai kini wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bibir tipis milih Baekhyun dan bibir tebal milik Daehyun saling bersentuhan dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain serta cahaya dari matahari yang tenggelam menjadi _background_ yang menemani _moment _ mereka itu.

_-,_

_Bersambung…_

_Maaf sebelumnya saya telah berjanji kalau akan post Classical Music sebelum saya vakum namun ternyata waktunya tidak cukup,_

_jadi saya memutuskan untuk post lanjutannya dengan chapter iv ini sebagai penanda saya akan kembali dengan lanjutan semua cerita saya dalam waktu dekat._

_sekian dari saya :)_

_selamat membaca chapter ini :)_

_mohon untuk review-nya :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - MY FEELING IN THE MUSIC

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP), Zhang Yi Xing (ExO), Kim Him Chan (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (DAEHYUN)_**

Minggu pagi yang cerah selalu dapat membuat siapapun baik anak-anak ataupun orang dewasa _enggan_ untuk bangun pagi dan lebih memilih untuk beristirahat hingga siang hari, sama seperti sosok _namja_ tampan yang masih saja bergelut dengan selimutnya yaitu Daehyun. Walau sinar matahari pagi telah masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela-jendela kamarnya namun sama sekali tidak membuat tidur tampannya terganggung, hingga sosok Baekhyun muncul dari luar kamar dan masuk dengan ke dalam kamar dengan masih menggunakan _apron_ yang terpasang dengan baik untuk menutupi bajunya agar tidak kotor saat sedang memasak.

_/Puk/_ Dengan sadinya Baekhyun menyentuh kening Daehyun menggunakan jari-jari kakinya yang memiliku kuku-kuku yang cantik sama seperti jarinya tangannya

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tertidur Jung Dae Hyun ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang menoyor-noyor kening Daehyun menggunakan jari-jari kakinya.

"Sebentar lagi Baek"

"Sebentar lagi sebentar lagi ya Dae ? AYO CEPAT BANGUN NANTI KAU TELAT KE KOMPETISMU!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan keras yang masih menoyor atau bisa dibilang menekan-nekan kening Daehyun dengan jari kakinya.

"Eh Baek ? Baekhyun ? Bagaima…. Aaaaaa Kaki siapa ini di depan kepalaku"

"Kakiku yang ada di depan wajahmu, ada masalah dengan kaki ?"

"Adalah! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih meletakan kakimu di dedapn wajah orang!"

"Kau ini tidak pantas diberi sopan santun. Cepat kau mandi sekarang nanti kita telat"

"Iya ini aku mau man.. Heh! Kenapa melempariku dengan berang-barang dimeja belajarku!"

"Pakai bajumu bodoh!"

_/BRAAAK/_

"Padahal sesame _namja_ tapi kenapa melihatku _topless_ begini dia malahlari keluar kamar, mana pakai melemparku dengan barang-barangku lagi. Sepertinya aku tahu, baiklah sepertinya pagi ini kalau mengerjai dia enak nih" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

Sementara itu diluar kamar, Baekhyun sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Pagi-pagi ini, mata dia sudah ternodai melihat tubuh Daehyun yang lumayan atletis tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini mengenai tubuh Daehyun, karena selama ini Daehyun selalu berpakaian rapih saat bersekolah sehingga menutupi bentuk tubuhnya.

"Hah hah hah! Seharusnya aku tidak kesini, sehingga mataku tidak akan ternodai melihat tubuh Daehyun itu" Runtuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Tapi ternyata si Daehyun itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus dan _sexy_, aaaaaah! Dada bidangnya itu dan.. dan.. aku… bisa melihat perutnya yang telihat kotak-kotak itu. Haaaaa.. berapa kotak-kotaknya ya ?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan yang membayangkan tubuh Daehyun yang baru saja ia lihat.

"EH! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu sih, sepertinya aku tertular kemesuman di Daehyun itu. Baek Baek ingat kau tidak boleh memikirkan itu. Ing…."

"Memikirkan apa Baek ?" Ucap Daehyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher putih Baekhyun.

"Apak kau memikirkan tubuhku yang baru saja kau lihat" Ucap Daehyun dengan suara beratnya tepat didekat telinga Baekhyun.

"D-Dae hen.. tikan… K-kau mem..buat.. ku Geli"

"Eoh Geli ? Yakin geli ? Sepertinya aku baru tahu kalau Byun Baek Hyun itu ternyata mesum juga"

"Mak-maksudmu apa"

"Ini buktinya, kalau kau tidak suka aku ginikan kenapa tidak melawan malah menadahkan kepalamu keatas langit seakan-akan kau membuat celah untukku pada lehermu ini"

"YAK! Aku tidak semesummu ingat itu! Lepas-lepas"

"Hahahaha.. Tidak semesumku ? Eoh ternyata Baekhyun memiliki sifat mesum juga"

"Yak kau ini, sudah cepat habiskan makananmu karena kita sudah telat"

"_Ne ne_, wah kau memasakan nasi goring _kimchi _?" Tanya Daehyun yang langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi makan ya kemudian langsung menyatap makanan yang tersedia didepannya. "Enaaaaaknya… _Yummy_"

"Makan yang banyak biar kau fokus dengan permainanmu nanti"

"_Ne_ Baek, eh iya bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke delam rumahku ?"

"Oh itu mudah sekali, aku tinggal menghampiri Chanyeol dan Youngjae untuk membukakan pintu rumahmu"

"Terus mereka ada dimana sekarang ?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Busan Orcestra Hall_, karena aku yang meminta mereka untuk pergi dulu dank au sebaiknya cepat habiskan makananmu"

"_Ne ne_ aku habiskan" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian melahap makanan hingga habis karena sudah merasaan hawa yang tidak enak disekitar Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam terlebih lagi sarapannya kali ini sedikit membuatnya sesak karena Baekhyun memberinya nasi goring _kimchi_ untuk lima orang dan harus ia habiskan sendiri walau rasanya enak.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN ORCHESTRA HALL_**

Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun dan Daehyun berlari menuju _Busan Orchestra Hall_ walau mereka harus mendapatkan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari para penjalan kaki yang mereka tabrak dan hal ini sungguh membuat Daehyun lelah untuk mengayuh sepedanya selama perjalanan karena ia juga harus _membonceng_ Baekhyun. Dengan sepenuh kekuatan yang Daehyun miliki akhirnya ia dan Baekhyun dapat sampai tepat waktu sebelum penutupan untuk pendaftaran ulang oleh panitia pelaksana.

_"Ternyata ini makdus Baekhyun memberiku sarapan dengan porsi untuk lima orang, huuuuuft"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Dae sudah waktunya kau menuju tempat para peserta dan ini kartu pesertamu"

"Ah terima kasih Baek" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan untuk masuk kedalam aula dan tempat penonton.

"Selamat datang kembali Jung Dae Hyun" Ucap _namja_ berwajah _ulzzang_ bernama Kim Him Chan

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Dae" Lanjut seorang _namja_ keturunan _China_ Zhang Yi Xing

Saat Daehyun dan Baekhyun hendak berpisah di pertigaan koridor tanpa mereka duga ada dua orang yang menyapa mereka di lantai dua yaitu Kim Him Chan dan Zhang Yi Xing yang merupakan pianis cilik berbakat pada masa mereka anak-anak bersama Daehyun dan yang kini sekarang mereka berdua telah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan dari setiap ajang kompetisi yang telah mereka ikuti selama ini.

"Sudah sana kau keatas dan persiapkan dirimu. Aku, Chanyeol dan Youngjae mendukungmu dari bangku penonton, dan ingat selalu aku akan selalu ada disampingmu walau kau berada diatas _stage_ dan aku ada di penonton" Ucap Baekhyun yang mendorong Daehyun untuk menaiki tangga menuju tempat dimana Himchan dan Lay berada.

"Baiklah Baek, aku akan berjuang" Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkannya. "Mohon kerjasamanya dari kalian berdua, bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama kalian" Ucap Daehyun dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak mengingat kami ?" Tanya Lay dengan suara sendunya.

"Mana mungkin dia mengingat kita berdua Lay. Apa kau tidak ingat dulu saat kita duduk bertiga saja dia terlalu sibuk membaca buku music untuk belajar _partitur_ musik" Sindir Himchan.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu HImchan. Ah kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan, perkenalkan aku Zhang Yi Xing tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay dan _namja_ satu ini bernama Kim Him Chan, kau panggil saja dia Himchan" Ucap Lay dengan sopannya.

"Aku Jung Dae Hyun dan panggil saja Daehyun, dan aku minta maaf atas yang dulu bila aku tidak memperhatikan ataupunmengenal kalian. Mari untuk hari ini kita berteman" Ucap Daehyun

_"Apa dia benar Daehyun yang dulu ? Daehyun yang tidak pernah menyapa ataupun berkata seramah ini ?"_ Batin Lay

"_Kenapa dia berbeda sekali ? Apa karena beberapa tahun lalu telah membuat hatinya mencair ? Daehyun sang Robot pianis" _Batin Himchan.

"Sudahlah Lay sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam, karena waktunya pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai" Ajak Himchan yang langsung diikuti oleh Lay.

"Ah Daehyun jangan hanya berdiri nanti kau tidak bisa bersiap-siap" Ucap Lay yang berbalik namun masih melihat Daehyun berdiri didekat tangga yang kemudian tersadar langsung menghampiri dirinya dan Himchan.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Kim Him Chan's Performance (Himchan)_

"Peserta selanjutnya nomor sepuluh yaitu Kim Him Chan, seorang mantan pianis cilik yang kini sudah menjadi pianis remaja berbakat dan telah membawa berbagai penghargaan yang tidak hanya ada di Korea namun juga penghargaan dari Negara Amerika" Ucap _MC_ yang memanggil nomor peserta dan nama Himchan.

Sementara Himchan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mulai merasakan kaki dan tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

_"Ada apa ini ? Kenapa aku bisa bergetar seperti ini ? Apa kareba ada Daehyun ? Kuharap kau mendengar permainanku Dae"_ Batin Himchan yang mulai masuk kearea _stage_.

Para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan melihat Himchan telah memasuki _stage_ dan mendudukan dirinya pada bangku.

_"Ah aku tidak sabar melihat permainannya Himchan"_

_"Pemain yang telah membawa berbagai penghargaan dari Amerika ini pasti akan memainkan musik yang berkualitas"_

Himchan dapat mendengar perkataan dari para penonton dengan samar-samar dan membuatnya semakin bersemangat yang kemudian mulai menyamankan duduknya. Dengan segera Himchan memulai permainannya.

_"Permulaan yang bagus untuk memulai Chopin Etude Op. 10 No. 4_. _Ini baru namanya sang Juara Amerika_" Batin Seorang Juri yang mendengarkan permainan Himchan yang begitu baik.

_"Tidak kusangka dia memberikan rasa semangat dan kepercayaan diri pada permainannya, siapa saja yang mendengarkannya pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama"_ Batin salah seorang juri

_"Tidak kusangka diakan memulai dengan seperti ini, aku berterima kasih kepadamu Jung Dae Hyun. Karena kau bisa membuat muridku menjadi lebih berkembang dan menemukan Chopin-nya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun ini_" Batin Guru Pembimbing Bang

Himchan terus memainkan permainannya dengan baik, setiap penonton mulai terpengaruh akan permainan Himchan. Tiak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari para pentonton tapi hanya pandangan kagum dan takjub akan permainan yang luar biasa tersebut.

_"Apa ini tersampaikan kepadamu pahlawan pianoku ? Kuharap ini sampai kepadamu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, kau yang membuatku untuk bermain piano hingga saat ini. Sama seperti janji yang kuucapkan bersama Lay bahwa kami berdua akan membuatmu melihat kami, melihatku dengan permainan yang kutunjukkan ini"_ Batin Himchan ditengah permainannya.

_"Dengarlah… Dengarlah… Setiap permainanku ini, apakah sampai ? Rasa semangat dalam permainan ini ? Penyemangat untuk kau kembali bermain piano lagi. Kumohon sampaikan perasaan semangaku ini melalui permainanku kepadanya"_ Batin Himchan kembali dengan doanya.

Sementara diruang tunggu Daehyun dan Lay memperhatikan permainan Himchan dengan saksama, Daehyun terlihat sangat terkejut akan permainan Himchan yang sangat luar biasa itu. Persis yang dikatakan oleh Baehyun mengenai Himchan yang selalu bermain dengan memberikan rasa semangat pada setiap permainannya.

"_Daebak_ permainannya"

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang ? Dari dulu sampai sekarang Himchan selalu berlatih dan berlatih untuk bagaimana memberikan rasa semangat pada setiap permainannya. Dan apa kau dapat merasakan rasa semangat dalam setiap permainannya ?" Tanya Lay yang kepada Daehyun.

"_Ne_, aku dapat merasakan semangat yang ia berikan pada setiap permainannya" Jawab Daehyun yang langsung mendapat balasan dari Lay dengan senyum.

_"Syukurlah, berarti dia berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya pada Daehyun. Semoga dengan ini Daehyun akan terus bermain"_ Batin Lay

Himchan terus bermain dengan baik, tidak ada satu _partitur_ musik yang _miss_ dari setiap permainannya. Himchan menyelesaikan permainannya dengan permainan yang begitu memukaukan para penonton dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan _standing_ _applause _dari para penonton.

Himchan berjalan dengan kaki yang masih gemetaran menuju ruang tunggu peserta. Baru beberapa langkah ia masuk, kakinya mulai terasa lemah dan membuatnya terjatuh namun dapat ditahan oleh Daehyun dengan sigap dan membuatnya terkejut oleh sosok Daehyun yang merangkul dan membantunya berjalan.

"Terima kasih atas semangat yang kau berikan kepadaku dan kepada para peserta lainnya" Ucap Daehyun

_"Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku untuk menyampaikan semangat ini kepadanya dalam setiap permainan piano yang kuberikan pada hari ini"_ Batin Himchan merasakan syukur karena telah tersampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

_"Kau telah berhasil Himchan, sekarang giliranku yang akan menampilkan permainan selanjutnya_" Batin Lay yang kemudian berbalik untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Zhang Yi Xing's Performance (Lay)_

"Selanjutnya nomor peserta ke tujuhbelas, seorang pemain pianis yang selalu menampilakn ke-_elegant _ nya dalam setiap permainannya dan telah berhasil membawa beberapa penghargaan dari Negara-negara Eropa lainnya dan merupakan salah seorang mantan pianis cilik berbakat yaitu Zhang Yi Xing. Salah satu peserta keturunan _China_ pada kompetisi kali ini" Ucap _MC_ memanggil Lay yang berdiri pada ujung _stage._

Lay tengah berdiiri pada ujung _stage_ dengan balutan setelan jas yang begitu menawan dan terlihat _elegant_ kini mulai berjalan menuju tengah_ stage_. Banyak mata memandang kagum akan penampilan pakaiannya yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Sepertinya Lay banyak berkembang ya Tuan Xi ?" Ucap Guru Pembimbing Bang.

"Ah kau ternyata Bang, Lay sudah banyak berkembang namun perasaannya akan yang menentukan setiap permainnannya, bila perasaannya buruk hari ini akan berdampak pada permainannya kali ini. Tapi aku dan Lay telah mempersiapkan senjata yang mematikan" Ucap Guru Pembimbing Xi dengan begitu yakin pada kalimat terakhirnya.

_"Tidak kusangka Guru dan murid sama menyeramkannya"_ Batin Guru Pembimbing Bang.

Lay dengan perlahan mulai menyamankan duduknya dan mulai melihat sekilas kearah bangku penonton dan sebelumnya berdoa untuk memulai permainnya. Para dewan juri pun tidak mau melewatkan permainan dari seorang Lay yang memiliki rasa _elegant_ dari setiap permainannya walau mereka beberapa kali di kompetisi korea suka merasa kecewa atas ekspetasi mereka yang jauh dari permainan Lay karena perasaannya yang tengah kacau.

_"Sampaikanlah perasaan dalam setiap permainanku ini kepadanya dalam Chopin Etudes Op. 25 No. 11_" Batin Lay yang mulai memainkan permainannya.

Lay bermain begitu tenang dan tampak santai bagaikan permainan biasa yang ditunjukkan untuk orang biasa dan tidak tampak untuk kompetisi kali ini. Semua mata tampak terlihat memanang bingung akan permainanan seorang Pianis Remeja Korea yang telah membawa penghargaan dari Eropa.

_"Permainannya begitu begitu biasa dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan permainan Himchan_" Batin Guru Pembimbing Bang.

_"Tunjukkan setiap permainanmu Lay, tunjukkan setiap bakat dan tehnik yang kau miliki"_ Batin guru Pembimbing Xi.

"_Himchan akan men.. Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa permainannya yang biasa tadi menjadi seperti ini dan sungguh tehnik bermainnya menjadi jadi setara Himchan"_ Batin Guru Pembimbing Bang.

Lay begitu serius bermain dalam setiap permainan yang ditunjukkan olehnya, sesekali kedua matanya oa tutup untuk merasakan setiap _tuts_ piano yang ia tekan dan membuka kembali kedua matanya untuk semakin memperkuat daya permainan yang ditunjukkannya.

_"Sungguh benar-benar permainan Lay ini, tidak kusangka permainannya yang biasa diawal menjadi mengagumkan seperti ini. Sama seperti biasanya selalu terlihat dan terdengar elegant untuk permainannya" _Batin seorang Juri.

_"Lay sungguh permainanmu begitu memukau. Jika Himchan sukses membuat penonton takjub akan permainannya tapi kini kau sekarang mengambil alih dengan membuat semua penonton mengaga akan permainanmu itu"_ Ucap Seorang Juri yang memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi dari para penonton.

Baik mata dari dewan juri dan penonton tidak pernah lepas pandangan yang mereka tunjukkan kepada Lay. Perasaan kagum dan terpukau kini menjadi satu pada pandangan mereka, tidak salah Lay mendapatkan julukan Pianis yang Memiliki Rasa _Elegant Tinggi_.

_"Perasaan permainanku ini, memgingatkanku bagaimana pertama kalinya aku melihat permainanmu dan membuatku menjadi seorang pianis. Dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang penari dan meminta kepada kedua orang tua ku untuk memberikanku les menari namun setelah melihat dan mendengarkan permainanmu untuk pertama kalinya aku telah membuang setiap cita-cita dan keinginanku dan merubahnya menjadi seorang pianis ternama" _Batin Lay.

_"Apa kau merasakan perasaan marah yang tersampaikan oleh permainanku ini ? Ya aku marah karena kau tiba-tiba berhenti bermain hingga saat ini tapi perasaan senang yang kusampaikan juga ini apakah tersampaikan padamu ? Senang karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu, bertemu dalam satu stage, dan akhirnya kau berbicara kepadaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kumohon sampakan perasaan ini kepadanya dan buatkan dia kembali. Kembalilah.. Kembalilah.. Jung Dae Hyun. KEMBALILAH MENJADI PIANIS!" _Lanjut Lay dalam batinnya menyampaikan setiap perasaannya dan emosionalnya dalam setiap permainannya kembali.

Sementara Daehyun yang melihat dan mendengarkan permainan Lay hanya dapat terdiam memukau atas apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Dirinya dapat merasakan perasaan marah dan senang dalam permainan Lay yang yang penuh emosional tersebut dan terdengar sangat indah dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Apakah kau dapat merasakan setiap perasaan yang ia tuangkan dalam permainannya ?" Tanya Himchan yang berada disampingnya.

"_Ne_, aku dapat merasakaan setiap perasaan marah dan senang dalam permainnanya"

"Lay dan aku berlatih hanya untuk memperlihatkan kemajuan yang kami dapatkan kepadamu. Agar kau dapat melihat kami sebagaimana mestinya" Ucap Himchan.

"Kalian telah membuatku melihat dan menyadari bahwa selama ini aku salah sewaktu aku kecil, maaf telah menghiraukan kalian yang ingin berteman denganku, maaf atas sikapku yang tidak bersahabat"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf dengan perkataan, kau cukup balas apa yang kami berikan dengan permainan kami dengan permainanmu. Musik dibalas dengan Musik" Ucap Himchan dengan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Daehyun dan kembali melanjutkan melihat permainan Lay.

Lay terus bermain dengan maksimal dan tetap memberikan rasa emosional kepada setiap permainannya dan tentunya membuat semua penonton kembali terngaga akan setiap permainannya hingga akhir dari setiap permainannya.

"_Kuharap ini tersampaikan kepadanya, sama seperti perasaan Himchan yang telah tersampaikan kepadanya" _Batin Lay.

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Jung Dae Hyun's Performance (Daehyun)_

Terlihat dengan jelas seluruh penonton mulai tegang dan ini dapat dirasakan oleh Chanyeol, Youngjae, Lay, Himchan serta Baekhyun yang berada di bangku penonton. Sementara Daehyun kini sudah mulai berjalan ketengah _stage_ setelah namanya dipanggil oleh _MC_. Suasana tegang kini mulai melanda Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang mulai takut bila Daehyun kembali bermain dengan buruk, sementara Himchan dan Lay mulai merasakan rasa takut yang sama namun berbeda karena takut akan permainan seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Daehyun.

_"Lihat itu Daehyun kan ? Apa dia akan bermain seperti saat menjadi pengiring ?"_

_"Kuharap dia tidak akan berhenti lagi saat ditengah permainan"_

_"Mari tunjukkan permainanmu yang sangat akurat itu Daehyun, jangan mempermalukan dirimu lagi seperti dulu" _Batin seorang Juri.

Sementara Daehyun mulai menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan dan dengan perlahan jari-jarinya mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano yang ada didepannya.

_"Kumohon berikan keberhasilan untuk Daehyun"_ Batin Chanyeol dan Youngjae

_"Biarkan Daehyun bermain dengan baik dengan permulaan permainan yang sangat baik ini"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"_Yosh! Permulaan yang sangat baik Daehyun" _Batin Himchan.

Daehyun mulai bermain dengan tenang, semua jari-jari tangannya mulai bermain dengan tempo dan _partitur_ musik yang ia mainkan. Tidak ada rasa takut yang menjalar yang ia rasakan seperti dulu, hanya ada perasaan bermain dengan tenang. Ia mulai mencoba melihat kearah para penonton sampai ia melihat sosok _yeoja _paruh baya yang sangat ia kenali dan ia takuti, arwah ibunya.

_"Eo-eomma ? Bagaimana bisa ada ?" _Batin Daehyun yang melihat sosok ibunya

_"Apa kau bermain dengan tenang Dae ? Apa kau bisa mendengar permainanmu sendiri ? Tapi sebentar lagi permainanmu akan memburuk, kau tidak akan mendengar permainanmu sendiri lagi" _Kata-kata Ibu Daehyun mulai terngiang dikepala Daehyun.

Pandangan Daehyun yang semula melihat kearah penonton kini menjadi gelap, yang ia lihat hanya dirinya dan piano yang ia mainkan. Dirinya dapat merasakan _tuts_ piano yang ia tekan dan mainkan namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari setiap _tuts_ ia tekan.

_"Kemana ? Kemana suara permainanku yang tadi ? Kemana ?" _Batin Daehyun.

"_Bagaimana anakku ? Apa kau senang dengan hadiah eomma ? Kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa mendengar permainanmu sendiri. Tanpa musik kau tidak akan bisa hidup" _

Lagi dan lagi, suara ibunya mulai merasuki dirinya yang membuat permainannya menjadi berantakan. Daehyun hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara gelembung air yang merendam suara permainannya, dan membuat Daehyun semakin panik akan permainannya.

Sementara disisi penonton terlihat cemas akan permainan Daehyun yang memburuk dari awal permainan. Tempo yang terlalu cepat dan kadang menjadi lambat, permainan yang tidak sesuai dengan _partitur_ musik semakin membuat penonton menjadi kecewa.

_"Permainan macam apa yang kau berikan ini Daehyun ?"_ Batin Himchan kecewa dengan memukul penyandar tangan pada bangku yang ia duduki.

_"Apa ini Daehyun yang membuatku menjadi pianis ? Kembalilah kumohon_" Batin Lay.

_"Sudah selesai untuk permainan mantan Pianis cilik terkenal ini"_ Batin seorang Juri.

_"Sebaiknya ia berhenti dari pada terus seperti ini akan mempermalukan dirinya saja"_ Batin seorang Juri yang sudah terlampau kecewa akan permainan Daehyun.

_"Apa seperti ini suara Chopin Etude Op. 25 No. 5 ? Tidak seperti saat ia latihan"_ Batin Chanyeol dan Youngjae

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Daehyun dan tangannya pun mulai berkeringat juga. Raut wajah ketakutan mula nampak muncul diwajah Daehyun. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah pentonton yang telah kecewa akan permainannya tersebut.

_"Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti saja ?"_ Batin Daehyun yang memutuskan memberhentikan permainannya dengan memelankan setiap permainannya.

_"Kumohon jangan berhenti Dae"_

Daehyun yang mulai tertunduk tiba-tiba mendengar suara Baekhyun yang dalam dirinya, suara Daehyun yang terdengar sedih dan memintanya untuk tidak berhenti. Bagai jatuh kedalam mimpi, Daehyun dapat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berada didepannya tengah tersenyum.

_"Lihatlah cahaya keberhasilanmu yang berada diatas, walau kau tidak bisa mendengar suara permainanmu kaudapat membayangkan suara permaiannmu"_

_"Apa ? Diatas tidak ada cahaya yang dapat aku lihat Baek"_

_"Kau pasti bisa, raihlah tanganku ini dan aku akan selalu berada didekatmu sama seperti yang aku sampaikan kepadamu pagi ini"_

_"Apa benar kau akan selalu ada disampingku Baek ?"_

_"Iya, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, menemanimu selamanya sampai kapan pun kita akan selalu bersama karena kita mengisi satu sama lain. Aku janji itu Dae"_

_"Terima kasih Baek"_

_"Jadi kau akan terus bermain ?"_

_"Iya aku akan terus bermain dan tidak akan berhenti bermain"_

_"Syukurlah, untuk siapa kah kau akan bermain Dae ?"_

_"Untuk siapa ? Tentu aku bermain untumu. Music for everyone and I will play for everytime"_

Daehyun seperti sedang bertelepati dengan Baekhyun meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan berhenti bermain dann bermain untuk Baekhyun, Daehyun dengan perlahan merubah alur permainannya seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_"Bila aku tidak bisa mendengarkan permainanku sendiri, maka aku akan membayangkan permainanku sama seperti yang kau bilang Baek 'Bayangkan setiap permainan yang kau mainkan'. Dan permainanku ini untukmu" _Batin Daehyun yang mulai merubah permainannya menjadi terdengar lebih pelan dan menusuk perasaan yang mendengarkannya.

Bagai sebuah sihir yang ditunjukkan oleh Daehyun, semua mata yang dan kekecewaan atas permainan Daehyun kini berubah menjadi terperangah akan permainan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis tersebut. Ntah sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Daehyun sehingga para penonton dan dewan juri seperti dapat melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang tidak mungkin berada di Korea.

_"Apa mataku salah ? Kenapa aku bisa melihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angina, apa ini Daehyun yang sesungguhnya ?" _Ucap seorang Juri.

_"Tidak kusangka Daehyun dapat menciptakan permainan yang dapat membuat seluruh penonton dan dewan juri melihat apa yang dibayangkan sehingga mereka tampak terpukau dengan permainannya ini: _Batin seorang Juri.

_"Aku seperti melihat tiga kepribadian yang dimiliki oleh Daehyun, kepribadian dewasa yang bermain dengan baik, kepribadian anak-anak yang bermain dan kasar dan sekarang kepribadian remaja yang terlihat sedang merasakan rasa senang dan cinta"_ Batin Himchan dengan terus memperhatikan permainan Daehyun.

_"Apa ini yang disampaikan oleh Daehyun untuk semua orang ? Perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan kepada Baekhyun dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Daehyun seakan memberi pernyataan kepada Baekhyun dengan permainannya ini. Aku akan memberikan rekaman ini kepada eomma" _Batin Chanyeol

Daehyun terlihat sangat menikmati setiap permainan baru yang ia mainkan. Jari-jarinya seperti terhipnotis dengan apa yang berada dibayangannya selama ini mengikuti keinginan untuk musik seperti apa yang ingin ia gambarkan sesuai suasana hatinya.

_"Apa ini ? Tadi aku melihat pohon sakura yang menerbangkan bunga-bunganya tapi sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan laut ditengah malam. Pijakan sepasang kaki yang berjalan dipesisir pantai, sandal yang ditenteng oleh dua orang, bau air lau yang tercium dan suara deburan ombak yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Apa ini yang ada dibayangan Daehyun ?" _Batin Lay yang tidak dapat percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dengan terus mendengarkan suara permainan Daehyun.

"_Aku jadi mengingat bagaimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jung Dae Hyun kau mengingatkanku seperti apa rasanya mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kali sewaktu muda dulu"_ Batin Guru Pembimbing Xi yang mengingat masa lalunya.

_"Permainan macam apa ini ? Dia memang tidak bermain dengan lagu yang ia mainkan sebelumnya, tapi.. tapi permainan yang tidak mungkin bisa dilalui oleh Himchan maupun Lay seperti ini tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan Daehyun"_ Batin Guru Pembimbing Bang.

_"Ah Dae, kau sudah kembali seperti dulu, permainanmu ini kau tunjukkan untuk seseorang disebelahku kan ? Aku sungguh tidak percaya dapa terhipnotis dengan permainanmu yang menggambarkan saat kau bersama Baekhyun di pantai malam hari. Chanyeol saja tidak bisa seromantismu, seandainya Chanyeol bisa seromantismu_" Batin Youngjae yang langsung melihat Chanyeol yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua minggu lalu. _"Kuharap permainanmu ini dapat menyampaikan perasaanmu kepada Baekhyun"._

Baekhyun terus tidak berkutik akan apa yang ia dengar, seakan ia dapat menyadari bahwa suara dari permainan yang diberikan oleh Daehyun adalah untuknya. Matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari sosok Daehyun yang baginya terihat sangat tampan. Sosok Daehyun yang bermain dibawah pohon sakuran dan bermain dipinggir pantai dapat Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas sesuai suara yang menhipnotisnya untuk melihat apa yang ada dibayangan Daehyun dan ia dapat mendengar pesan Daehyun yang tersampaikan pada suara permainannya.

_"Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku, kau mengajarkanku untuk selalu bersemangat Baek. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak akan bisa kulupakan saat kau menimpaku dan tanpa sengaja bibir kita berdua saling bertemu. Permainan pertamamu yang membuatku terpukau akan dirimu dan saat aku ingin marah dan kesal karena kau merubah tempo dan partiturnya namun ku abaikan, semua karena dirimu" _– _Ne aku masih mengingatnya Dae_.

_"Permainanku yang pertama untuk pertama kalinya disebuh café karena kau memintaku untuk menajari anak kecil yang sedang bermain, kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ? Aku sangat senang sekali dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain piano lagi namun aku takut-takut sekali akan jari-jari ku yang keram saat bermain" – Aku dapat merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Dae, saat jarimu keram akan ku genggam tanganmu dengan kedua tanganku._

_"Permainanku yang kedua saat aku memintaku untuk menjadi pengiringmu, kau pasti dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya aku tidak dapat bermain tapi saat itu kau terus bermain dan membuatku bermain dengan apa yang inginku mainkan, pertama kalinya aku bermain tidak sesuai partiturnya itu terasa sangat menyenangkan Baek. Sama seperti hari ini" – Bagaiman kerenkan bermain dengan apa yang kau imajinasikan dan aku menyukainya Dae, lain kali kita bermain berdua seperti ini ya._

_"Tadi malam tidak akan menjadi melam yang akan kulupakan, semua yang kita lihat dan semua yang kita lakukan tidak akan pernah aku bayangkan. Aku berterima kasih akan apa yang kau berikan dan kau perlihatkan kepadaku Baek" – Tidak perlu berterima kasih Dae, akupun tidak akan melupakannya._

_"Aku menyukaimu dan berjanjilah untuk selalu ada didekatku, disampingku sampai kapanku" – Aku berjanji berada didekatmu dan disampingku sampai kapanpun dan untuk perasaanmu akan kubalas dengan permainan biolaku._

Semua pesan yang disampaikan oleh Daehyun telah disampaikan dengan baik oleh suara permainannya. Dengan tenang Daehyun mulai memperlambat permainannya menandakan permainannya telah selesai, dengan satu tangan yang ia angkat setelah menenakan satu _tuts_ terakhir menandakan bahwa permainannya telah usai. Suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar dengan jelas membuat Daehyun melihat kearah penonton dan berdiri.

_"Semoga ini perasaanku tersampaikan olehnya, Aku menyukaimu Byun Baek Hyun. My Vionis. Kuharap kau membalas dengan permianan Biolamu" _Batin Daehyun setelah menundukkan dirinya dan mencari sosok _namja_ yang ia sukai dan tersenyum kearahnya.

_"Semua perasaan yang kau sampaikan telah tersampaikan dengan baik Dae. Akan kubalas dengan permainan biolaku nanti My Pianis"_ Batin Baekhyun yang berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Daehyun

**_BERSAMBUNG…!_**

_Setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga untuk Classical Music, ini rekor tepanjang saya membuat chapter Classical Music biasanya hanya 2ribuan word loh hehe.. dan memang untuk di chapter ini TIDAK ADA DAEBAEK MOMENT-nya tapi akan buat di chapter depan hehe.. _

**_Waktunya membalas review ini walau sedikit tapi tidak apa hehehe.._**

**_Guest : Ok in RYT bukan ya hehe.. saya lupa maaf.. hehehe memang saya kalau ngetik nggak lihat apa EYD cuman memperhatikan ini cocok nggak ya kata-katanya hehe.. tapi saranmu ini membuat saya semakin memperhatikan bahasa.. makasih ya,, tapi tidak tahu ini benar tidak untuk chapter ini.. mohon penilaiannya.. dan terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita saya _****_J_**

**_Darkhyuners shinning : tapi hanya konflik antar pemain musik loh bukan cinta :P hehehe.._**

**_Kekematodae : Kyaaaaa.. Maaf kan saya, tapi terima kasih karena berkat anda saya jadi memperbaiki semuanya hehehe.. Terima kasih ya _****_J_**

**_KaiMinHun : Duh kalau chapter empat dipanjangin nanti kemana-mana (?) hehe.. tapi untuk kali ini maaf ya tidak ada DaeBaek moment hihihi.. tapi diusahakan chapter selanjutnya ada _****_J_**

_Ok sekian dari saya dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi dan tentunya review dari kalian semua tidak hanya di Classical Music tapi juga Cerita DaeBaek saya yang lain ya hehe.. __J_

_Terima kasih __J_


	6. Chapter 6 - KESEDIHAN CINTA

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP), Zhang Yi Xing (ExO), Kim Him Chan (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_RUMAH SAKIT NASIONAL BUSAN_**

"Jadi ini hasil pemeriksaan saya _uisa_ ?"

"_Ne_, sepertinya operasi yang kau lakukan saat di _Seoul_ masih meninggalkan sel-sel tersebut sehingga sel-sel itu mulai berkembang sebagaimana mestinya"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan _uisa_ ? Apa saya harus menjalankan operasi itu lagi ?"

"Saya kurang yakin apakah operasi akan dapat menyembuhkanmu, melihat dari ini saja sepertinya sel-sel ini tertinggal karena telah melekat pada syaraf otakmu sehingga sulit untuk di angkat secara penuh"

"Memangnya kenapa _uisa_ ?"

"Karena sel-sel tersebut berada tepat pada syaraf penggerak tangamu. Bila kami para _uisa_ salah mengambil tindakan maka tanganmu tidak akan berfungsi lagi, mungkin itu yang ada telah dipikirkan oleh _uisa_ yang telah melakukan operasi padamu"

"Jadi ? Maksud _uisa_ bila aku tidak mengambil jalur operasi maka aku tidak akan sembuh ? Dan bila aku mengambil jalur operasi itu maka aku harus siap kehilangan kemampuan mennggerakan tanganku ? Benar begitu _uisa _?"

"Benar sekali, tapi masih ada satu cara yang mungkin akan menghambat pertumbuhan sel-sel tersebut"

"Apa itu _uisa_ ? Tapi bila itu adalah _kemo_ aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Bukan _kemo_ tapi kau harus dirawat intens untuk beberapa minggu dengan pengawasan penuh dari suster dan saya"

"Bila saya tidak mau ?"

"Bila kamu tidak mau, kau harus siap-siap kehilangan satu demi satu kemampuanmu"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi _uisa_, kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dulu, karena telah membuat orang tuaku menunggu terlalu lama"

"Baiklah, sepertinya orang tuamu sedang bersedih terutama ibumu setelah mendapatkan kabar yang mengenai kesehatanmu beberapa menit lalu"

"Bagiku tidak masalah _uisa_, lebih baik mereka tahu dari sekarang dari pada mengetahui setelah anaknya tiada karena menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang tumbuh kembali"

"Bahagiakan lah orang tuamu sebelum kau…."

"Tenang saja _uisa_, aku akan selalu membahagiakan orang tuaku selama aku masih hidup walau aku tahu kehidupanku hanyalah sebentar"

Sosok _namja_ itupun mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang dokter yang selalu ia kunjungi tiap minggu semenjak kondisi badannya mulai melemah. Hatinya sungguh berkecamuk mendengar penyakit yang telah menggerogoti dirinya sejak kecil kini mulai tumbuh lagi, dirinya tidak ingin selalu izin sekolah karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk tapi apa daya, Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat untuknya.

Penyakit yang di deritanya sejak kecil yang seharusnya sudah sembuh setelah melakukan operasi tiga tahun lalu dan membawanya harus pindah sekolah menuju pusat ibu kota Negara. Hingga merasa dirinya sudah pulih kembali ia meminta untuk kembali ke kota tempat ia dilahirkan hanya untuk kembali melilhat sosok orang yang ia cintai.

Langkah demi langkah ia menuju ruang tunggu yang berada di dekat _receptionist_ hingga ia berhenti sebelum membelokkan dirinya menuju ruang tunggu. Ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan bercampur isakan dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan telah melahirkannya. Sunggu ia merasa seperti menjadi anak yang tidak berguna karena tidak dapat membuat ibu dan ayahnya bahagia hingga ia dewasa nanti, dengan perlahan ia menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding rumah sakit dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, bulir-bulir air matanya kini mulai membahasi kedua pipinnya dan ia mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

_"Maafkan aku eomma, karena aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu_"

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Suasana kelas yang terlihat begitu ramai dengan para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk dengan pembicaraan kelompok mereka masing-masing kecuali satu orang yang berkutat dengan buku musik yang sedang ia baca yaitu Jung Dae Hyun. Bukannya Daehyun tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya hanya saja ia malas berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya kecuali dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya.

_"Mentang-mentang baru jadian dengan Youngjae, dia malah meninggalkanku di kelas sendirian. Padahal kita bertiga selalu kemana-mana bersama namun sekarang nyatanya setelah mereka berdua jadian aku yang disisihkan"_ Batin Daehyun.

Semenjak Chanyeol dan Youngjae menjalin hubungan mereka sekitar beberapa minggu lalu, Daehyun selalu di tinggal oleh mereka kemana pun terkecuali saat pulang sekolah mereka tetap bersama-sama walau pada akhirnya Daehyun selalu di belakang ataupun di depan mereka. Daehyun selalu berandai-andai '_bila saja Baekhyun searah denganku, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa seperti _ini' saat ia harus menjadi makhluk ketiga diantara mereka bertiga.

"JUNG DAE HYUUUUUN!" Teriak Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dari balik pintu dan sukses membuat Daehyun melihat ke arah pintu hingga sebuah sepatu melayang tepat di wajahnya.

"Yak kau ini apa-apaan sih Baek malah melempar sepatumu kepadaku ? Memangnya aku punya salah apa padamu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu kau salah apa ?"

"Salah apa ? Yang masalah penampilanku kemarin ? Kau kan sudah puas memarahiku dengan ocehanmu seharian penuh"

"Bukan itu _bodoh!_ Kau sama sekali tidak sadar apa ? Apa perlu kuperjelas ?"

"Aku kan memang tidak berbuat salah padamu Baek, jadi ya aku tidak merasa bersalah kepadamu. Memang salahku apa padamu ?"

"Kau tahukan kalau tiga minggu lagi akan ada acara _Festival Sekolah_"

"_Ne_ aku tahu itu Baek, dan kita akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan musik"

"Nah-nah itu apa ? Masih belum sadar kan kau"

"Aku baru mengajakmu untuk latihan"

"Baru ? Kemarin-kemarin kemana kau tidak memberi tahuku mengenai hal ini ?"

"_Loh_ ? Memangnya aku tidak member tahumu ya ?"

"Tidak _Bodoh!_ Kau tahu tidak, saat aku bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah tadi ia menanyaiku mengenai lagu yang akan kita tampilkan nanti dan tahu apa yang dapat aku katakan ? Aku hanya memandangnya dengan muka _bodoh_ dan langsung menemuimu sekarang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Sekolah"

"_Eh _? Memangnya aku belum memberi tahumu ya Baek ?"

"Tentu saja belum Tuan Muda JUNG yang TAMPAN"

"Hehehe.."

"Malah _cengengesan_, pokoknya aku yang memutuskan lagu dan sore ini kita kerumahmu"

"_Loh_ ? Kenapa mesti kerumahku ?"

"Karena saat aku kerumahmu dan melihat ruang musikmu itu, aku melihat banyak buku musik tersusun rapih dan aku akan memilih lagu yang ada tempatmu itu"

"Terserah kau saja, lagi pula itu milik ibuku"

"Ok baiklah, kalau begitu nanti pulang langsung kerumahmu dan sepertinya kau sore ini tidak menjadi makhluk ketiga lagi Dae"

"Maksudmu Baek ?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu Dae, setiap sore semenjak mereka berdua jadian kan kau selalu menjadi setan diantara mereka berdua. Hahaha.. Mangkanya Dae, cari pacar memangnya kau tidak bosen apa _melajang_ mulu"

"Sial kau, memangnya kau sendiri sudah punya pacar ?"

"Belum, karena aku menyukai seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum dapat kukejar. _Ah_, aku kembali ke kelas dulu Dae. Dan ingat jangan pulang duluan kau"

"_Ne ne_, Baek" Ucap Daehyun sesaat melihat punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya meninggalkan ruang kelasnya dan ia merasa bawa ia akan mulai bekerja keras kembali dengan sosok Baekhyun dan dirinya sangat berharap bisa bermain bersamanya selamanya dan kapanpun.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (DAEHYUN)_**

Sore hari ini, Baekhyun dan Daehyun tengah sibuk dengan memilih-milih musik yang akan mereka mainkan untuk acara _Festival Sekolah_ yang akan berlangsung tiga minggu lagi. Daehyun sejak tadi terus merekomendasikan musik yang menurutnya dapat menarik perhatian para siswa-siswi sekolah mereka namun terus Baekhyun tolak karena dia yang akan memilih lagu yang akan mereka mainkan.

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka saling berdebat mengenai musik yang akan mereka mainkan nanti namun terus ditolak oleh Baekhyun dan hal ini membuat Daehyun kesal sehingga ia lebih memilih menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum dan beberapa makanan kecil sebagai _snack_. Sementara Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendirian terus memilih-milih musik dari berbagai macam buku musik yang tersusun dengan rapih di rak milik keluarga Daehyun.

"Kesenangan Cinta ? Kesedihan Cinta ? Sepertinya ini cocok" Ucap Baekhyun yang matanya menatap dua buku musik yang berada di paling ujung dari rak buku tersebut.

"Eh tunggu! Ini musik yang aku cari selama ini, bagaimana bisa keluarga Daehyun memilikinya ?"

"Baek, ini aku bawakan minuman dan makanan apa kau sudah memilih musik yang akan kita mainkan nanti ?" Ucap Daehyun yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ah itu Dae, aku ingin memainkan musik ini"

"I-itu kan…"

"Kesenangan Cinta dan Kesedihan Cinta. Dan kurasa ini lagu yang pas untuk kita mainkan nanti"

"Kenapa harus lagu itu ? Se-sebaiknya kita mainkan musik yang menghibur saja"

"Kau kenapa Dae ? Kau lupa aku yang memutuskan untuk memainkan apa dan pasti di acara sekolah banyak penampilan dari setiap kelas yang cukup menghibur. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan memainkan musik ini"

"Tapi Baek pasti akan lebih baik kalau kita memainkan musik yang menyenangkan dan membuat para siswa-siswi terperangah"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Dae, aku memilih musik ini karena akan ada pengamat musik yang menjadi juri di acara kompetisi yang kita ikuti dulu. Kalau kita bisa membuat mereka terpukau maka akan membuat kita mendapatkan nilai lebih untuk kompetisi yang lain"

"Tapi Baek in…"

"Tapi-tapi apa Dae ? Dari tadi kau tapi-tapi mulu. Musik ini susah ? Ya karena musik ini susah aku semakin bersemangat. Jika kita bisa menyatukan Kesenangan dan Kesedihan ini maka kita berhasil membuat mereka terpukau Dae"

_"Bukan itu Baek, tapi musik ini merupakan musik kesukaan ibuku_" Batin Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bawa saja Baek buku musik Kesenangan CInta itu karena itu musik untuk biolamu dan sementara Kesedihan Cinta merupakan sebuah musik aransemen dari Kesenangan CInta yang dimainkan dengan piano"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawa buku ini karena aku sangat senang berlatih musik ini. Terlebih lagi aku kan selalu ceria jadi cocok pasti dengan lagu ini"

"Maksudmu Baek ? Lagu Kesedihan Cinta ini cocok untukku karena aku selalu suram gitu ?"

"Hahahaha… Aku tidak bilang ya Dae… Hahaha"

_"Tapi semua kesuramanku hilang saat kau datang Baek dan terima kasih"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan membawakan musik ini, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Dae"

"Kau pulang ? Mari kuantar sampai rumahmu, lagi pula aku penasaran dimana rumahmu Baek"

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu Dae ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di depan rumah, aku akan mengeluarkan sepedaku dulu"

Mendengar pernyataan Daehyun, Baekhyun segera menuruti perintah Daehyun untuk menunggunya di depan rumah. Waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa suasana malam sudah hampir menyelimuti petang. Daehyun yang telah tahu bahwa sudah mulai gelap maka ia berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di rumah.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BYUN'S BAKERY "KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN' (BAEKHYUN)_**

Daehyun memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di sebuah toko kue yang lumayan besar dan cukup terkenal di daerahnya yang sukses membuat Daehyun terperangah bahwa Baekhyun ternyata anak dari seorang pemilik toko kue yang cukup terkenal. Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam toko yang juga menjadi rumahnya yang berada di lantai tiga tanpa menyucapkan sepakata pun kepada Daehyun.

"Hei kau anak muda, ada hubungan apa kau dengan anak tunggalku" Ucap seseorang yang memiliki suara berat yang ternyata ayah Baekhyun.

"I-itu a-aku hanya meng-mengantarnya pul-" Ucap Daehyun terbata-bata karena terkejut saat sedang memutar sepedanya untuk pulang dan membuatnya _bergidik ngeri._

"Papa jangan buat teman Baekhyun merasa ketakutan seperti itu" Ucap sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar lebih ramah yang Daehyun yakini merupakan ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti Daehyun ya ?" Ucap wanita itu yang sudah berada di sebelah pria yang membuat Daehyun takut dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh Daehyun. "Ternyata benar, maafkan kelakuan Baekhyun yang main masuk saja kerumah. Akan kubuat pelajaran kepada anak satu itu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok _ahjumma_"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok Daehyun, anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran karena sifatnya yang seperti itu. Ah aku hampir lupa, kau ini kan tamu dan tidak baik tamu dibiarkan diluar. Mari masuk Daehyun"

"tid-tidak perlu repot-repot kok _ahjumma_"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk Daehyun, jangan menolak permintaan istriku dan segera parkir sepedamu disana"

Daehyun kini hanya bisa pasrah untuk meletakan sepedanya tepat disebalah kanan toko dan mulai masuk ke dalam. Daehyun hanya bisa terperangah melihat dekorasi toko yang telihat begitu klasik dan membuat nyaman para pengunjung disini yang terlihat masih ramai, dengan segera Daehyun memilih meja yang masih kosong dan menduduki dirinya dibangku yang masih kosong.

"Nah kau makan kue-kue ini ya" Ucap Ibu Baekhyun yang dengan segera membawa berbagai macam _cheese cake _yang tersedia dan membuat mata Daehyun berbinar melihat kue kesukaannya dengan berbagai jenis itu.

"Mama, kau yakin dia bisa makan kue sebanyak itu"

"Pasti bisa, karena aku tidak sengaja mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kalau Daehyun itu suka sekali dengan _cheese cake_ jadi aku menyiapkan _cheese cake _ini"

_"Baekhyun tahu aku menyukai cheese cake ? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu ?"_ Batin Daehyun yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Daehyun kami tinggal dahulu ya. Kau nikmati saja _cheese cake _ini nanti akan aku siapkan teh untuk minum"

"_Ne_ terima kasih _ahjushi ahjumma_"

Daehyun yang ditinggal kedua orang tua Baekhyun mulai menatap _cheese cake_ yang menggiurkan baginya, sungguh baru pertama kali Daehyun melihat bermacam-macam _cheese cake_ terkecuali _stowberry cheese cake _dan _cheese cake_ sertai sepiring _cheese cake_ yang diletakan didalam sebuah _waffle_. Ia baru ingat bahwa _waffle_ ini adalah makanan kesukaan ibunya yang selalu di bawakan oleh ayahnya saat pulang kerja. Daehyun memilih untuk memakan terlebih dahulu _waflle_ tersebut.

_"_Rasanya sama persis dengan _waffle_ yang biasa dibeli oleh _appa_ untuk _eomma_. jangan-jangan toko ini ah ternyata benar, aku baru sadar logo yang di miliki oleh toko orang tua Baekhyun ini persis dengan kotak kue itu" UCap Daehyun yang memperhatikan logo toko kue milik kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

_"Loh_ Dae ? Kau mampir dulu sebelum pulang ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan yang Daehyun yakinin itu pintu yang terhubung langsung kedalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini Baek, bukannya temanmu disuruh masuk atau mengucapkan terima kasih malah main masuk kerumah. Dimana sopan santunmu Tuan Muda Baekhyun si anak pemilik toko kue" Ucap ibu Baekhyun yang sudah berada di samping anak tunggalnya.

"Aduh-aduh _Mama_ lepaskan telingaku ini sakit"

"Tidak _Mama _lepaskan dasar anak nakal tidak tahu sopan santun"

"_Mama_, aku malu dilihat pengunjung seperti ini"

"Biarkan saja, kau ini yang malu bukan _Mama_"

"_Papa_ tolong anakmu ini"

"Sepertinya _Papa_ sedang memanggang kue Baek jadi _Papa_ tinggal dulu ya"

"Sudah sana kau temani temanmu itu si Daehyun dan sepertinya kau itu malu bukan karena pengunjung memperhatikanmu tapi karena Daehyun juga ikut memperhatikanmu kan Baek ?" Ucap Ibu Baekhyun dengan pelan yang sukses membuat muka Baekhyun memerah malu.

"_Mama_ apa sih, sudah aku mau menemani Daehyun dulu"

Baekhyun dan Daehyun terlihat begitu asik dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga tanpa mereka sadari waktu terus berjalan hingga malam hari dan Daehyun pamit untuk pulang. Sebelum mengantar Daehyun hingga sampai depan kedua orang tua Baekhyun memberikan beberapa kue untuk Daehyun bawa.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG (DAEHYUN)_**

Pagi ini Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan rumah dengan menuntun sepedanya namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Nyonya Yoo dan Nyonya Park sudah berada di depannya. Daehyun melihat heran atas kedua orang tersebut yang merawatnya selama ayahnya berada diluar kota untuk bekerja sudah berada di depannya.

"Jadi Dae siapa yang telah membuatmu untuk bermain lagi ?" Tanya Nyonya Park

"Maksud _ahjumma _?"

"Apa perlu kami tekankan _namja_ yang kau antar kemarin itu adalah sosok yang membuatmu bermain piano lagi Dae ?" Kali ini Nyonya Yoo bertanya.

Daehyun sungguh gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia hanya menunduk malu dan sedikit mengangguk dan membuat Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Yoo tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah untuknya dan untuk kami semua"

"Benar itu Dae, dan kami dengar dari Chanyeol dan Youngjae kau akan bermain bersama Baekhyun di acara _Festival Sekolah_. Musik apa yang akan kalian mainkan ?"

"I-itu.. Ke-kesenangan Cinta dan Kesedihan CInta _Ahjumma _"

"Kau serius ? Kesedihan Cinta ? Kau akan membawakan Kesedihan Cinta ?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin _ahjumma_. Tapi karena dia yang memaksa, jadinya aku akan berusaha"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat berat karena harus memainkan musik itu, benarkan Yoo"

"Kau benar, terlebih lagi itu adalah musik kesukaan ibumu Dae"

"_Ne ahjumma_, aku pun tidak tahu sanggup atau tidak memainkan musik tersebut. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memainkan musik tersebut"

"Lakukan yang terbaik Daehyun, aku dan Park akan datang ke acara _Festival Sekolah_ untuk melihat permainanmu dengan dia"

"Baiklah _ahjumma_, kalau begitu aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik"

"Sudah pasti itu Dae, kau harus yang menampilkan yang terbaik. Kalau begitu kau lekaslah berangkat nanti kau telat"

"Iya _ahjummai¸_tapi…"

"Kau mencari Chanyeol dan Youngjae ? Mereka berrdua sudah berangkat tadi"

"_Mwo ?_ Sudah berangkat ? Kenapa mereka tidak menungguku ?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu pasangan baru saja, mereka berdua masih hangat-hangatnya pacaran. Aku saja sampai kaget kalau mereka berpacaran dan sepertinya kita akan menjadi _besan_ nih Yoo"

"Kau benar Park, Namanya juga anak muda biarkan saja mereka ber-_lovey dovey_"

_"Kalau aku tetap disini yang ada aku akan semakin terlambat, sebaiknya aku kabur"_

"_Ahjumma Park, Ahjumma Yoo_.. Aku permisi dulu ya, nanti aku telat kesekolah"

"Silakan Dae, hati-hati dijalan ya" Ucap Nyonya Park yang melihat Daehyun mulai menjalankan sepedanya.

"Dia sudah semakin besar ya ? Kuharap Jung melihatnya disana"

"Kau benar, aku juga berharap bayangan Jung tidak menghantui pikiran Daehyun lagi saat bermain. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terpuruk lagi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu" Ucap Nyonya Park yang diangguki oleh Nyonya Yoo.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Daehyun dan Baekhyun berlatih seharian di sekolah, mereka berdua tidak menyianyiakan waktu yang ada untuk latihan karena mereka tahu bahwa musik yang akan mereka mainkan sangat lah tinggi tingkat kesulitannya. Sebenarnya musik yang mereka mainkan termasuk musik yang biasa dan mudah dimainkan tapi karena mereka memainkannya secara bersama-sama dan tidak terpisah itulah yang membuat musik ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Memadukan suatu Kesenangan dan Kesedihan dengan dua alat musik yang berbeda merupakan kesulitan yang tinggi.

Semenjak latihan diawal latihan mereka, Daehyun selalu saja terkena imbas kekerasa Baekhyun karena dirinya belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan partiturnya. Jitakan, pukulan, bahkan Daehyun pun digampar oleh Baekhyun karena Daehyun masih saja salah namun Daehyun menerima dengan pasrah karena memang dirinya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan partitur tersebut.

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menyesuaikan partitur ini kalau setiap kali aku menekan tuts-tuts ini yang ada bayangan ibuku semakin jelas"_ Batin Daehyun _frustasi _ dengan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada piano didepannya. _"Kalau seperti ini yang ada aku hanya bisa memalukan diriku sendiri dan Baekhyun lagi, terlebih lagi waktu yang tersisa hanya satu minggu lagi"_

"Kau jangan _frustasi _seperti itu Dae"

"Tapi Baek, aku sama sekali belum bisa menyesuaikan partiturnya sementara kau sendiri sudah menyesuaikan partitur itu"

"Aku menyesuaikan partiturnya karena aku membayangkan sebuah kesenangan dalam musiknya, apa kau lupa kalau yang dimaksud dalam musik yang aku mainkan adalah Kesenangan Cinta. Kenapa kau tidak bayangkan perasaanmu dengan musik tersebut"

"Aku harus membayangkan Kesedihan Cinta ? Tapi seperti apa ?"

"Kau pasti bisa Dae"

_"Satu-satunya kesedihan yang aku alami dalam cinta adalah kau Baek, itu kau. Karena aku takut kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Baek ini sudah sore, nanti aku latihan dirumah saja Baek"

"Baiklah Dae kalau seperti itu, tapi jangan sampai lupa ya untuk latihan agar kau bisa segera menyesuaikan diri dengan partitur tersebut"

"Siap Baek"

Sebelum pulang, Daehyun dan Baekhyun memilih untuk membersihkan terlebih dahulu ruang musik yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Setiap hari mereka selalu membersihkan ruang musik tersebut, karena hanya mereka berdualah yang selalu menggunakan ruang musik tersebut karena _extrakulikuler_ paduan suara dan _orchestra band_ lebih memilih latihan di ruang aula yang lebih luas.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL – FESTIVAL SEKOLAH_**

Suasana sekolah yang begitu ramai dapat tergambar jelas oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar area sekolah bahwa sedang diadakan sebuah festival. Semua siswa yang ikut serta dalam perlombaan yang diadakan dalam _Festival Seni Sekolah_ tersebut sudah disibukan mulai dari pagi hari hingga acara dimulai. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas para anggota OSIS sudah mulai disibukan dengan penataan panggung yang sudah mereka dekorasi terlebih dahulu pada hari sebelumnya.

Jika semua siswa dan anggota OSIS sedang disibukan persiapan mereka lain dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang ber-_lovey dovey_ di kantin sekolah yang tengah asik saling suap-menyuapi satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Youngjae, sepasang kekasih baru yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di kantin sekolah yang masih sepi. Mereka berdua rela memboloskan diri atau kabur dari kelas mereka hanya untuk menikmati sesi bermesraan di pagi hari.

"Aaaa, buka mulutmu Chanyeol"

"Hmmmm _Yummy_ sayang"

Ntah sudah berapa kali suapan sudah mereka lakukan tapi mereka melakukan itu dengan sangat pelan terlebih lagi lebih dari _slow motion_ dan ini sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka yang terus tidak ada hentinya itu. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang sudah berada di belakang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sa-sayang i-itu ?" Ucap Chanyeol yang melihat sosok seseorang dibelakang Youngjae dan ia merasakan bahwa nyawa mereka berdua sedang terancam.

"I-itu apa Yeol" Ucap Youngjae yang masih _menyendokkan_ makananya untuk Chanyeol.

"A-da _ah-ahjum_…."

"Si-Eh _ah-ahjumma _Park.. A-ada ap-pa ?" Ucap Youngje saat hendak menatap Chanyeol dirinya malah melihat Nyonya Park sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol. _"Kalau ahjumma Park ada di belakang Chanyeol berarti ibuku ada di belakangku sekarang"_ Batin Youngjae meneguk _saliva_-nya dengan kasar.

_"Eh_ _eomma, _aduh-aduh sakit _eomma_" Rintih Youngjae yang kesakitan karena telinga tengah di-_jewer_ oleh Nyonya Yoo.

"Ampun _eomma_, ampun" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang merintih kesakitan karena telinganya ikutan di -_jewer_ oleh Nyonya Park.

"Bagus ya, kalian berdua tengah asik ber-_lovey dovey_ di tengah-tengah yang lain tengah sibuk" Ucap Nyonya Park yang masih setiap menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya makan sebentar _eomma_"

"Kau bilang sebentar Chanyeol ? Sebentar kok sampai dua jam lamanya" Kali ini Nyonya Yoo berbicara.

"Dua jam _eomma_ ?"

"Memang dua jam Youngjae sayang, kau pikir _eomma_ tidak menanyaimu kepada teman sekelasmu kemana dan mereka bilang kalau kau tidak kembali sejak dua jam lalu"

"Tapi _ahjumma _kami baru lima belas men.. Aduh _eomma_ kenapa menjitak kepalaku segala" Komentar Chanyeol karena Nyonya Park menjitak kepala dengan sangat keras.

"Lima belas menit _ndas_-mu. Dunia berasa dunia sendiri mu sendiri ya Yeol, sampai kalian lupa sudah berapa lama. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau Daehyun tengah was-was karena Baekhyun belum datang juga"

"_Eomma_, _ndas-_mu itu bahasa mana lagi ? Eh tadi _eomma_ bilang Baekhyun belum datang ?"

"Iya, dia belum datang dan sekarang Daehyun sedang panik di ruang musik. Apa Baekhyun memang sering telat ?"

"Tidak _ahjumma_, Baekhyun selalu datang tepat waktu dan selalu berada di kelas sebelum aku datang" Ucap Youngjae yang merupakan teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu kemana Baekhyun ? Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia Youngjae"

"Baik _eomma_, aku kan amenghubungi Baekhyun dulu. Sebaiknya _eomma_, _ahjumma_ dan Chanyeol pergi terlebih dahulu untuk menemui Daehyun" Ucap Youngjae yang diangguki setuju oleh mereka bertiga.

Sudah satu jam, Daehyun menunggu Baekhyun yang belum masih belum datang, sementara Youngjae sudah menghubungi nomor _handphone_ Baekhyun bahkan nomor telpon rumah Baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Daehyun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Ia sungguh takut membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada Baekhyun saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, namun perasaan takutnya ditenangkan oleh Nyonya Park, Nyonya Yoo, Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang masih berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menungggu, aku akan bermain sendiri" Ucap Daehyun yang sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi karena sudah mendekati waktu penampilannya.

"Tapi Dae apa sebaiknya dibatalkan saja ?"

"Tidak bisa _ahjumma_, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lagi terlebih lagi mempermalukan Baekhyun. Karena di sana telah duduk para ahli pengamat musik dan seni dan ini juga akan menjadi awal untukku dan Baekhyun"

"Tapi Dae, kalian sudah berlatih musik ini hingga membolos dua hari sebelum hari ini"

"Aku tahu itu Yeol, tapi bila aku tidak maju itu hanya membuang-buang hasil latihanku selama ini dengannya. Terlebih lagi dia pasti akan mengamuk bila aku tidak melakukan ini"

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu Dae. Aku, Youngjae, _eomma_-ku dan _ahumma _Yoo akan menonton dan mendukungmu dari dekat, sekarang bergegaslah" Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Daehyun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju paniti acara.

Daehyun dengan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketengah panggung tanpa ditemani oleh Baekhyun setelah memberitahu kepada panita bahwa dirinya siap.

_"Kau yang membawaku hingga saat ini, kau yang membuatku untuk bermain piano dan kau pula yang memilih musik ini namun kenapa kau tidak datang Baek ? Aku marah ? Ya aku ingin marah kepadamu karena kau sama sekali tidak datang Baek_" Batin Daehyun yang sudah menundukkan dirinya pada bangku yang tersedia.

Semua mata para siswa-siwi _Busan Senior High School_ kini sudah berkumpul dan begitu pula para pianis dan vionis yang datang hanya untuk melihat penampilan mereka namun terdepat kekecewaan karena hanya Daehyun lah yang akan bermain.

"Ternyata kau datang ke sini juga Lay" Ucap Guru Pembimbing Xi yang melihat anak didiknya ternyata datang mengikuti ajakan dirinya.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak ajakanmu Xi _sonsaenim_, terlebih lagi bila ada Daehyun" Balas Lay yang masih setia menatap Daehyun yang sedang duduk memangdang piano di depannya.

"Sepertinya tidak hanya kau saja yang datang tetapi Himchan juga datang"

"Himchan dan Guru Pembimping Bang kan ? Mereka berdua ada di sana, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya" Ucap Lay yang menunjuk sebelah kanannya dan terlihat dua sosok _namja_ yang tengah berdiri melihat ke arah Daehyun yang sama sepertinya.

"Ternyata aku yang telat datang.. Hmmm.. Sepertinya dia sudah akan mulai" Ucap Guru Pembimbing Xi yang diangguki oleh Lay.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Daehyun Side_

_Daehyun sudah mulai memainkan musik yang akan ia mainkan dimana seharusnya ia dan Baekhyun melalukan duet dengan musik ini namun ia harus melakukan permainan solo. Daehyun sungguh kesal dan mudah tergambar dari bagaimana ia menenakn tuts-tuts piano tersebut, karena seharusnya ia bermain dengan Baekhyun._

_Mungkin bagi yang awam akan bagaimana suara dalam sebuah permainan musik klasik pasti akan beranggapan bahwa permainan tersebut sangatlah menarik dan sungguh hebat dan ini jelas terpancar dari wajah siswa-siswi Busan Senior High School yang mendengar suara music dan melihat permainan Daehyun yang begitu memukau bagi mereka. Namun, lain halnya dengan beberapa orang yang sudah paham akan music tersebut dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka karena permainan Daehyun begitu kasar dan tidak enak untuk di dengar. Bagi mereka, Daehyun hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada permainan pianonya tersebut,_

_"Kenapa suara tidak kembali terdengar ? Padahal aku sudah menekan tuts ini dengan sangat keras" Batin Daehyun yang sudah mulau pucat._

_Daehyun merasa sekelilingnya lama kelamaan mulai berubah, ia merasa seperti berada di dasar laut yang dimana ia dapat merasakan sebuah air yang merendam suara permainnannya. Daehyun terus menekan-nekan tuts piano tersebut hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah melewati ritme permainannya._

_"Bagaimana ini ? Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?" Batin Daehyun kembali._

_"Daehyun, Daehyun janganlah kau sentuh atau kau tekan tuts piano tersebut dengan seperti itu tapi tekanlah tuts-tuts tersebut seperti bagaimana kau membelai kepala bayi yang beru lahir" _

_"Eomma ? Eomma ?" Batin Daehyun yang mendengar suara ibunya, pandangannya mentaap keatas dimana ada sebuah cahaya dan gambaran dirinya yang tengah tertidur di bawah piano di rumahnya. "Apa itu eomma ?"_

_"Sentuhlah tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan sangat pelan seperti kau menyentuh kepala bayi yang masih rentan karena baru saja lahir dari dunia ini" Lagi dan lagi, Daehyun masih dapat mendengar suara ibunya._

_"Dae, apakah seperti itu kau memainkan Kesedihan Cinta ? Dengarkan lah permainanmu sendiri dengan hatimu" Daehyun menutup matanya mengikuti suara ibunya yang sangat ia hafal dan mencoba mendengarkan permainnannya sendiri melalui hatonya._

_"Tidak eomma! Bukan seperti ini suara permainannya, ini jauh sekali dengan suara yang dulu eomma mainkan" _

_"Kalau begitu bagaimana suara yang sebenarnya ? Tunjukkanlah pada eomma" _

_Seakan terhipnotis Daehyun kembali menutup matanya dan mulai memainkan permainannya dengan begitu tenang. Ia mencoba mendengarkan kembali suara-suara permainannya dengan melalui hatinya, dengan terus mengingat kembali bagaimana suara musik yang sesungguhnya. _

_Daehyun dapat mengingat kembali bagaimana dirinya bertanya kepada ibunya mengenai 'Eomma bagaimana cara memainkan Kesenangan Cinta dan Kesedihan Cinta sementara kedua hal tersebut bertentangan', perntanyaan tersebut kembali mengingatkan Daehyun kepada seseorang yang masih ia tunggu jawabannya, orang yang membuatnya seperti ini, orang yang tiba-tiba saja hilang saat di hari H, dia adalah Byun Baek Hyun._

_"Inikah yang namanya Kesedihan Cinta ? Dan bagaimana kau merasakan Kesenangan Cinta Baek ? Apakah eomma tahu ?"_

_"Kau akan mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat Dae, terus lah bermain seperti ini. Eomma akan selalu ada hatimu untuk selalu menemanimu bermain piano karena kau adalah harta berharga yang eomma miliki bersama dengan appamu"_

_"Ne, eomma apakah suaranya seperti ini ?"_

_"Ingatlah terus Dae suaranya seperti itu, jangan pernah kau lupakan bagaimana dulu eomma mengajarimu"_

_"Aku tidak akan melupakannya eomma, dan maaf telah membuatmu menangis dahulu. Aku memang bukan anak yang berbakti eomma"_

_"Kau sudah cukup berbakti Dae, hanya saja eomma yang terlalu keras kepadamu. Sekarang terus lah bermain untuk eomma appa, untuk semua orang dan untuknya. Ingat pesan eomma ini baik-baik Dae"_

_"Ne eomma, Daehyun akan mengingatnya dengan sangat baik"_

_Daehyun terus memainkan piano dengan sangat tenang tidak seperti biasanya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat mendengar suara eomma-nya yang selama ini rindukan._

_"Ternyata selama ini aku yang membuat bayangan ibuku, aku yang terlalu takut tapi aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi, akan aku lakukan semua pesan eomma dan tentunya untuknya. Byun Baek Hyun" Batin Daehyun menjelang permainannya berakhir._

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

"Park, ini adalah permainan Jung"

"Kau benar Yoo, tidak kusangka Daehyun dapat memainkannya dengan sangat baik"

"Kita harus membantu Jung untuk mendidik Daehyun untuk bermain piano lagi"

"Kau benar, karena yang dimiliki Jung untuk membimbing Daehyun hanyalah kita berdua"

"Kau benar"

Semua mata kembali terperangah karena permainan Daehyun yang begitu indah karena permainannya yang sebelum sangat-sangat kacau tiba-tiba saja langsung melembut. Semua siswa-siswo seperti dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Daehyun dalam permainannya, tidak sedikit para siswa-siswi tersebut menutup matanya hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana suara dari permainan piano tersebut hingga permainan Daehyun berakhir.

"Bila seperti ini, aku akan kembali meningkatkan kemampuanku Daehyub" Ucap Himchan yang tersenyum dari jauh melihat Daehyun yang tengah membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tidak kusangka dia sudah kembali, ini lah permainan yang kutunggu selama ini. Sampai ketemu di _final_ Daehyun" Ucap Lay yang masih menatap sosok Daehyun yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Xi _songsaenim_ mari kita pulang karena ini sudah waktunya aku latihan / Guru Pembimbing Bang, sudah waktu aku latihan karena aku tidak ingin kalah olehnya" Ucap Lay dan Himchan kepada masing-masing Guru Pembimbing mereka yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Busan _Senior High School_.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu lemas dan puas akan permainannya, ia pun sangat puas karena berhasil mendapatkan pujian dari pengamat musik yang hadir disekolahnya. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya terus hingga ia melihat _ahjumma _Yoo, _ahjumma_ Park dan Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya.

"Permainan yang bagus Dae"

"Ini bunga untukmu Dae"

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_ dan Chanyeol" Ucap Daehyun yang menerima sebuket bungat dari Nyonya Yoo

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya kau kembali lagi. Ini lah permainan yang kutunggu selama ini Dae"

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja Dae, _eh_ iya dimana Youn…."

"DAE! DAE! Ini gawat! Baekhyun-Baekhyun dia…"

Daehyun yang mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Youngjae langsung menatuhkan sebuket bunga tersbeut dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya.

_BERSAMBUNG….._

_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telat update tapi dalam seminggu ini saya akan update cerita Daebaek yang lain sebagai permintaan maaf._

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review walau hanya sedikit itu sudah membuat saya senang, ya mungkin cerita remake dari salah satu anime ini kurang menarik ya hehe..terima kasih pula untuk sider yang sudah mau membaca hehe…_

**_Balasan Review :_**

**_Asdfghjk : Kalau itu bisa dilihat nanti ya hehe.. ntah akan sama atau tidak itu saya rahasiakan :D_**

**_Kaihuknyeollie : Semoga aja ya hehe.. tapi disini daebaek sedang tidak ada moment hehe…_**

**_Dhantieee : sudah di update ya.. maaf lama.._**

**_Fienyeol : disini dulu ya moment yeoljae nya tapi nanti akan ditambahkan hehe.._**

_Sekian, selamat membaca dan terima kasiih._


	7. Chapter 7 - Sebuah Rahasia

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_-,_

_-,_

_"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja Dae, eh iya dimana Youn…."_

_"DAE! DAE! Ini gawat! Baekhyun-Baekhyun dia…"_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_RUMAH SAKIT NASIONAL BUSAN_**

_'DAE! DAE! Ini gawat! Baekhyun-Baekhyun dia-dia masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang dia berada di Rumah Sakit Bus- Yak Dae kau mau kemana ?'_

Semenjak Daehyun mendapatkan kabar mengenai Baekhyun yang masuk rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit dan tidak memperdulilkan teriakan dari para guru dan penjaga sekolah yang meneriaki namanya karena keluar sekolah tanpa izin. Bukan hanya itu saja, Daehyun pun tidak mengganti pakaiannya yang ia gunakan untuk bermain piano di _Festival Sekolah_ dan membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Daehyun, di depan pintu bercat putih bertuliskan "Byun Baek Hyun", Daehyun mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk menerima apa yang akan ia lihat mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Daehyun membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dan memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah duduk memandang keluar jendela dengan perban yang melingkari kepalanya. Daehyun dapat melihat hanya ada sosok Baekhyun seorang diri di kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempat.

"Siapa yang dat… Eh kau Dae, bagaimana kau ada disini ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari sosok Daehyun tengah berdiri di depan kamar rawatnya yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf"

_"Kenapa dia meminta maaf ? Apakah dia berfikir kalau aku marah karena dia tidak datang ? Aku memang sempat marah karenanya tapi aku tidak jadi marah karena mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang, padahal kita sudah berlatih bersama sepanjang waktu. Aku memang bodoh karena bisa-bisanya aku tidak berhati-hati sehingga aku bisa terluka seperti ini"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Baek, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja, tapi….."

"Tapi apa Dae ?"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit ?"

"Kau pikir aku pingsan masih bisa memegang _handphone-_ku ? _Bodoh!_ Lagi pula orang tuaku juga pasti panik dan mana bisa menghubungi pihak sekolah, untung saja Youngjae terus menghubungi nomorku jadi saat ayahku pulang dia menyadari _handphone_-ku berbunyi dan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut dan memberi tahu kondisiku kepadanya"

"Bisa tidak _sih_ kau ini kalau bicara kepadaku tidak usah pakai kata '_Bodoh'_ ?"

"Ti-dak bi-sa Dae"

"Haish kau ini Baek. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kondisimu ?"

"Kondisiku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku harus di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari"

"Selama itu ? Memangnya kau ini kenapa bisa sampai diperban kepalamu dan sampai memakan waktu beberapa hari di rumah sakit"

"I-itu a-ku hanya terbentur Dae saat terpeleset dari anak tangga, ya aku hanya terbentur Dae karena terpeleset dari anak tangga saat hendak turun"

"Terpeleset ? Kau yakin Baek ?"

"_Ne_ aku yakin, kau pikir aku berbohong ? Kan tadi aku bilang kalau aku tidak berhati-hati"

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi kenapa sampai memakan waktu beberapa hari ?"

"Ya kalau itu mana ku tahu Dae, kan aku hanya menuruti perkataan _uisa_"

"Kau benar juga Baek, kau harus menuruti perkataan _uisa_ agar kau cepat sembuh dan bisa bersekolah lagi dan memenuhi syarat karena kau tidak ikut serta hari ini"

"_Ne ne _ aku akan memenuhi syarat itu. Eh tunggu sebentar Dae, syarat apaan ?"

"Syarat kau harus bermain di depan seluruh murid untuk pengganti hari ini"

"Hanya syarat itu saja kan ? Kalau itu mah mudah sekali Dae"

_"Astaga aku lupa kalau soal begini pasti dia semangat"_ Batin Daehyun

"Iya hanya itu saja Baek, _by the way_ orang tuamu kemana Baek ?"

"Mereka sedang berada di toko, walaupun aku masih berada di rumah sakit tapi aku ingin mereka tetap membuka toko mereka. Karena aku tidak mau para pelanggan kami kecewa karena kami tidak buka toko"

"Kau ini selalu saja mementingkan kebahagian orang lain"

"Itulah aku Dae, melihat semua orang bahagia adalah kebahagiaan ku sendiri. Apalagi bila aku dapat membuat setiap orang merasakan bahagiaan dengan permainanku ini"

_"Membuat orang lain bahagia ? Itukah tujuanmu bermain musik Baek ?"_ Batin Daehyun setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Apakah itu tujuanmu Baek ?"

"_Ne_ itu adalah tujuanku Dae. Oh iya Dae, bagaimana dengan latihanmu ? Waktu _final_ hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi"

"Aku baru akan berlatih mulai besok dirumah, karena kau tahu ibu Chanyeol dan Youngjae merupakan teman ibuku sewaktu mereka kuliah dulu dan mengambil jurusan yang sama. Oleh karena itu aku akan memintanya untuk mengawasiku berlatih"

"Yang terpenting kau tetap berlatih Dae dan ak…"

"Baekhyun sudah waktunya meminum obatmu dan istirahat. Dan kau sebaiknya pulang hari sudah sore" Ucap seorang suster yang masuk dengan membawa _trolly_ obat setelah memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baek, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang dan kau minumlah obatmu dan lekas istirahat agar kau cepat sembuh" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat yang Baekhyun tempati itu.

"Sudah waktunya diinfus kembali dan perlengkapan yang lainnya dipasangkan Baek"

"Silakan Sehyun _noona_ , pasangkan kembali i_nfus_ dan perlengkapan yang lainnya. Terima kasih _noona_ telah mengatur jam besukku supaya ketiga temanku tidak mengetahui penyakitku yang sebenarnya" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menidurkan dirinya dan mulai merasakan sedikit sakit saat Sehyun memasangkan kembali _infus_ miliknya.

_-8888-_

Sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit Nasional Busan namun belum diizinkan pulang oleh _uisa_ yang memeriksa Baekhyun semenjak masuk ke rumah sakit. Daehyun pun tidak pernah absen untuk selalu mengunjungi bahkan menginap di rumah sakit, seperti hari minggu lalu, dirinya menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Baekhyun karena orang tua Baekhyun mendapatkan pesanan kue yang cukup banyak sehingga tidak dapat menemani Baekhyun seperti hari biasanya.

Hari ini, Daehyun terburu-buru menuju rumah sakit karena hari sudah mulai sore, ia baru berangkat menuju rumah sakit karena harus menghadap kepala sekolahnya untuk membahas Kompetisi Final yang akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Sungguh Daehyun tidak ingin kelewat satu hari pun untuk menjenguk Baekhyun, karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama mungkin selama Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Daehyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun sebuah suara yang terdengar dari dalam membuat Daehyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk memutar _knop_ pintu dan malah mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu untuk memperjelas apa yang ia dengar.

_'Sepertinya temanmu yang biasa itu tidak datang Baek ?' _Ucap Sehyun, suster yang biasa mengurusi Baekhyun.

_'Ne, kalau begitu pasang saja sekarag Sehyun noona, lagi pula jam besuk juga sudah habis kan' _

"_Pasang ? Apa yang di pasang ? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Baek ?" _ Batin Daehyun yang masih mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun dengan Sehyun.

_'Ingat Baek, kau harus memakai infus ini terus jangan di lepas seperti hari minggu lalu saat temanmu itu datang untuk merawatmu. Apa kau lupa besoknya kau membuat Yongguk uisa sedikit cemas karena tubuhmu melemah' _Ucap Sehyun mulai kembali menasehti Baekhyun.

_"Melemah ? Maksudnya ? Sebenarnya Baekhyun sakit apa ? Kenapa hanya terbentur bisa selama ini dan membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah ?"_ Daehyun semakin bingung mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Ne noona, lain aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tapi sediakan infus yang tidak terlihat kantung infusnya jadikan aku tidak perlu melep…"

_/BRAAAAAAK/_

"paskan…. Daehyun ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit terkaget karena pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan sosok Daehyun dengan mata menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Hei jangan membuka pintu dengan kasar dan sekarang jam besuk sudah habis, sebaiknya kau pul…"

"Sehyun _noona_ bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Daehyun, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu aku sembunyikan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Sehyun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah selesai cepat panggil aku karena sebentar lagu kau harus minum obat dan segera makan" Ucap Sehyun yang kemudian membereskan perlengkapannya dan segera keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Hei Dae, tumben kau baru datang sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun dengan memberikan senyum kepada Daehyun.

"Tidak udah memberikanku senyum, aku tahu itu hanya senyum palsumu agar kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Katakan! Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Baek ?"

"Aku tidak sakit apa-apa kok Dae, hanya saja…."

"Hanya apa ?"

"Hanya saja aku sedang menunggu hari kematianku saja"

"Menunggu katamu ? Kau itu tidak akan mati Baek"

"Tidak akan ? Semua orang akan mati Dae dan itu pasti"

"Aku tahu tapi kau tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat, kau ingat kau masih ada janji"

"Aku masih ingat janjiku Dae tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menepati janjiku karena… karena…." Ucap Baekhyun terpotong dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena apa Baek ? Ucap Daehyun sedikit khawatir dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ranjang Baekhyun.

"Karena.. Aku tidak memiliki waktu lama lagi, aku hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua bulan Dae"

"Kata siapa kau memiliki waktu dua bulan Baek ?"

"_Uisa_ berkata seperti itu!"

"Itu hanya perkataan _uisa_ Baek,kematian hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan Dia lah yang memutuskan kematian Baek"

"Mau dekat atau tidak itu sama saja Dae! Aku akan mati! Akan mati!"

_/Greeep/_

"Kau tidak akan mati Baek, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku dalam waktu dekat" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya.

"Dae ? hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun mulai terisak dalam dekapan Daehyun dan mulai melingkarkan ke dua tangannya pada pinggang Daehyun.

"Kenapa Baek ? Apa yang sakit ?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Dae, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pisah darimu Dae. Aku ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu lagi Dae, lebih banyak lagi dari apa yang aku tahu. Aku tahu kau suka _cheese cake_, kau suka sekali membaca buku, mendengarkan musik dan mencatat note-note musik yang kau dengarkan dan apa lagi ya ? Aku ingin tahu banyak hal lagi Dae" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan setiap kata demi kata yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Daehyun.

"Kita akan terus bersama Baek dan kau akan semakin tahu tentangku lebih banyak lagi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya ? Dan terus semangat menjalani pengobatanmu dan kita akan berdiri di panggung bersama lagi menjadi seorang partner"

"Berdiri di panggung lagi ? Bersama ?"

"_Ne_, kita akan bermain bersama Baek, di satu panggung untuk selamanya. Kau mau Baek ?"

"Aku mau Dae. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil terapi berjalan dan mengambil operasiku kembali agar aku bisa bermain bersama dengamu lagi Dae"

"Nah begitu dong Baek, kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu dan sekarang tersenyumlah dan jangan menangis lagi ya ?" Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dae, jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri ya malam ini"

"Aku tidak akan meningglkanmu Baek, percayalah" Ucap Daehyun yang mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Baekhyun dan menyamankan posisi duduknya yang kemudian mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

_-8888-_

Hari ini merupakan latihan terakhir Daehyun sebelum Kompetisi _Final_ yang akan diadakan esok hari. Daehyun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk membawa sebuah piala dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun dan ibunya. Dan hari ini pun Daehyun hendak menuju rumah sakit sebelum dirinya pulang kerumah karena ingin memberikan dukungan kepada Baekhyun untuk operasi yang akan dilaksanakan pada besok bertepatan dengan Kompetisi _Final_-nya.

Daehyun berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah sakit dengan membawa sebungkus buah _strawberry _ dan sebuket bunga _baby breath_ yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia membawakan Baekhyun buah dan bunga kesukaannya untuk menyemangati Baekhyun yang akan melaksanakan operasinya.

"Hai Baek"

"Hai Dae, kenapa kau datang ?"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang ?"

"Bukan begitu, tapikan besok kau akan tampil Dae jadi kau juga harusnya beristirahat"

"Aku bisa beristirahat sehabis pulang dari sini Baek, tenang saja"

"Terserah kau saja Dae, tapi awas kalau kau tidak bisa membawakan piala untukku"

"Hei! Kau meragukanku ? Aku yakin akan membawakanmu sebuah piala yang besar setelah operasimu selesai"

"Baiklah tunjukkan nanti kepadaku Dae"

"Kau juga berjuang besok ya"

"Tenang saja Dae, aku akan berjuang besok demi orang tuaku dan demi kau juga karena aku ingin bermain bersamamu lagi dan membahagiakan kedua orang tua ku"

_/Ceklek/_

"Ternyata kau sedang ada tamu Baek"

"Eh _noona_, ada apa ?"

"Ini sudah waktunya kau untuk istirahat Baek untuk operasimu besok dan sebaiknya kau suruh temanmu untuk pulang sekarang Baek"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Baek, benar kata Sehyun _noona_, kau harus istirahat dan aku letakan bunga dan buah kesukaanmu di meja nakasmu"

"Terima kasih Dae, kau hati-hati dijalan dan semangatlah untuk besok"

"Kau juga semangat Baek, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Baek dan Sehyun _noona_" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar rawat Baekhyun.

_"AAAAAAAAAARGH! NOONAAA! INI SAKIT SEKALI! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA SAKIT SEMUA! KEPALAKU SAKIT NOOONAAAAA!"_ Daehyun yang baru saja keluar kamar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun dan kembali dengan cepat namun ia terhenti karena melihat Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan, ia tidak sanggup untuk berjalan mendekat padangan dan pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian ibunya dulu.

"SUSTER! SUSTER PANGGIL YONGGUK _UISA_ SEKARANG! PASIEN BAEKHYUN MULAI MENGALAMI SAKIT LAGI!"

_"_SAKIT _NOONAAAA_! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! KENAPA KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALI!

Daehyun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Sehyun yang menelpon suster lain dengan panik dan dengan nada tinggi serta teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat keras dengan memegang kepalanya dan kedua kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan keatas dan kebawah.

_"Jangan-jangan lagi seperti ini, kenapa semua orang pergi meninggalkanku"_ Batin Daehyun _frustasi_.

"Hei kau jangan berdiri di depan pintu, cepat _minggir_ kami dan _uisa_ ingin masuk" Ucap Seorang suster yang memerintah Daehyun untuk _minggir_ yang kemudian segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

_"Kumohon jangan lagi!"_

_bersambung_

_-8888-_

_Maaf saya tidak menepati janji saya sebelumnya karena saya terlalu asik membaca FF DaeBaek di AFF, hehehe.. maafkan saya hehe.. terima kasih yang sudah kembali mereview dan mem follow / mem favorite kan.. hehe.._

_Maaf bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan, mau dibikin sedih chapter ini tapi nggak dapet sama sekali -_- duh duh.._

**_Terima kasih saya ucapkan kembali untuk yang sudah review :_**

**_fienyeol : Reaksinya sudah dijawab ya di chapter ini hehe.. terima kasih sudah mereview _****_J_**

**_nadhira788 : nggak tega juga ini buatnya huu uhh _****_L_****_ terima kasih sudah review_**

**_dhantieee : sudah dilanjutkan ya _****_J_****_ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review_**

**_MyNameX :Terima kasih, tapi ini belum se keren FF yang lain kok hehe.. FF kamu juga bagus kok hehe.. terima kasih ya sudah me review _****_J_**

_Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan ditunggu review dan yang sudah review semoga dapat review kembali __J__ Salam dan terima kasih._


	8. Chapter 8 - Perpisahan

**CLASSICAL MUSIC**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (BAP), Byun Baek Hyun (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Chan Yeol (EXO), Yoo Young Jae (BAP), Zhang Yi Xing (ExO), Kim Him Chan (BAP)

Inspiration Story: Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

**_BUSAN ORCHESTRA HALL_**

"Youngje, Chanyeol sudah nomor urut berapa ? Apakah Daehyun masih lama ?" Ucap Nyonya Park yang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Youngjae diikuti oleh Nyonya Yoo.

"Sehabis penampilan peserta bernama Zhang Yi Xing ini langsung nomor urut Daehyun _eomma_" Ucap Chanyeol

"_Ne_ _ahjumma_. Bagaimana dengan Daehyun ?"

"Duh bagaimana ini Yoo, aku tidak yakin Daehyun akan berhasil nanti kalau dalam kondisi seperti ini"

"Kau benar Park, kondisi Daehyun sekarang benar-benar persis seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Chanyeol, Youngke kalian harus bisa memberi semangat kepadanya dari sini. _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya" Ucap Nyonya yang sangat khawatir akan kondisi Daehyun.

"Membawanya kesini saja kami harus meminta kepada ayah kalian berdua agar bisa menariknya keluar dari rumah padahal mereka harus segera keluar kota. Kalau bukan karena dia anak dari Jung, ayah kalian mana mau membawanya" Ucap Nyonya Park.

"Pasti ini karena kondisi Baekhyun yang memburuk kemarin" Ucap Youngjae.

"Kondisi Baekhyun menurun ? Memang dia sebenarnya sakit apa Jae ?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo kepada anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu _eomma_, semalam aku diberi tahu bahwa Baekhyun sejak sore sudah mengalami koma dan hari ini dia akan menjalani operasinya" Jawab Youngjae

"Mungkin karena ini Daehyun jadi seperti ini _eomma_, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa sampai seperti ini" Lanjut Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Sekarang yang terbaik kita harus mendoakan mereka berdua. Mendoakan Daehyun agar dapat bermain dengan baik dan juga kelancaran operasi Baekhyun"

"Kau benar Park, sebaiknya kita duduk dan mendengarkan permainan dari anak murid si Tuan Xi" Ucap Nyonya Yoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nyonya Park.

Sementara semua penonton dan para dewan juri sedang terpukau akan permainan dari Lay yang seperti biasa selalu memukau para pendengarnya. Lay memainkan musiknya seperti biasa dengan sentuhan akan perasaan yang selalu menjadi ciri dari permainannya.

Lay mengakhiri permainannya dengan baik dan mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan bahkan juri pun memberikan _standing applause_ kepadanya dan merupakan _standing applause_ kedua setelah permainan Himchan yang begitu memberikan semangat kepada pendengarnya. Lay berjalan meninggalkan panggung dengan senyum yang tergambar jelas dimukanya.

_"Pasti kalian terpukau dengan permainanku kan Daehyun, Himchan"_ Ucap Lay yang berjalan dengan melewati para panitia namun saat melewati pertigaan koridor ia mendengar suara Himchan yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Hei Daehyun, kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa kau sakit ? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat biar kupanggilkan panitia agar nomormu diundur hingga kondisimu membaik" Ucap Himchan.

"Ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa dia terlihat pucat ?" Tanya Lay yang menghampiri Himchan dan Daehyun yang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di koridor.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi aku sudah menemukannya terduduk disini dengan pandangan kosong menatap dinding di depannya" Ucap Himchan menjelaskan.

"Daehyun sebaiknya kau istirahat saja jangan kau pak…"

"Aku harus bermain…. Aku harus bermain…." Ucap Daehyun datar tanpa menatap Lay dan Himchan.

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin bermain dengan kondisi seperti ini"

"Benar kata Himchan, sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada panitia untuk menunda penampilanmu"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bermain sekarang karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang dan dia sedang menungguku sekarang" Ucap Daehyun yang sudah mencoba mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Jung Dae Hyun dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap" Ucap seorang panitia memanggil Daehyun.

"Baik aku akan segera menuju ke panggung sekarang" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju panitia yang memanggilnya, sementara Lay dan Himchan memandang sosok Daehyun dengan iba dan khawatir.

Sementara di bangku penonton Youngjae sudah kembali ketempat duduknya setelah menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun. Ia memberikan inturuksi kepada Chanyeol untuk menelpon nomor Baekhyun karena waktu tampil Daehyun bertepatan dengan jadwal operasi Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun meminta kepada Youngjae untuk dapat menghubungi nomor Baekhyun saat Daehyun sedang bermain karena Baekhyun ingin mendengarkan permainan Daehyun saat dirinya sedang di operasi.

Chanyeol mulai menghubungi nomor Baekhyun yang langsung diangkat oleh seorang suster dan memberi tahunya bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai. Sementara suster tersebut mulai meletakan _smartphone_ Baekhyun pada meja operasi dan mulai me_loudspeaker_-nya.

Daehyun memulai permainannya dengan begitu baik dengan sangat sempurna tanpa ada _miss_ sedikit pun pada awal permainan. Namun, Nyonya Park, Nyonya Yoo, Chanyeol, Youngjae, Himchan, Lay dan kedua guru pembimbing mereka merasa permainan Daehyun terlihat biasa saja tanpa ada ciri khas dalam permainannya.

Daehyun memang bermain dengan baik namun pikiran dan hatinya tidak sedang berada diatas panggung bersamanya saat ini. Sungguh ia merasa butuh Baekhyun diatas panggung karena ia hanya akan bermain untuknya bukan untuk siapapun hanya untuk Baekhyun.

_"Yakin kau akan bermain untukku Dae ? Bila aku tidak ada, apa kau akan berhenti ? Jika kau berhenti buat apa aku datang pada hidupmu ?_" – Daehyun tersentak karena teringat perkataan Baekhyun saat ia sedang menemani Baekhyun yang sedang beristirahat di rumah sakit.

_"Walaupun aku tidak ada di sisimu lagi, aku ingin kau tidak berhenti bermain Dae. Bukan berarti kalau aku tidak ada sisimu lagi kau harus berhenti bermain. Sama seperti yang kau katakan bahwa aku akan selalu dihatimu maka bermainlah untukku yang ada dihatimu dan juga bermain untuk semua orang. Bukan Cuma aku saja tapi Chanyeol dan Youngjae pun mendukungmu bahkan semua penonton yang mendengarkan permainanmu" –_ Kembali Daehyun dapat mendegar setiap perkataan Baekhyun sehari sebelum Baekhyun mengalami masa kritisnya.

_"Kau benar Baek, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang. Kau yang membuatku bermain dan kau yang membuatku sekarang berada diatas panggung ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Oleh karena itu tunggulah aku sebentar saja Baek, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku berjanji akan membuat semua yang mendengar permainanku ini terpukau"_ Batin Daehyun yang melihat ke arah penonton walau sedang bermain.

_"Aku masih mempunyai Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang selalu memberiku semangat selama ini. Aku akan membalas semangat mereka dengan permainanku ini"_ Ucap Daehyun dalam hatinya yang melihat sosok Chanyeol dan Youngjae.

_"Aku pun akan mengeluarkan semua suara yang diajarkan oleh eomma kepadaku dan juga Park ahjumma dan Yoo ahjumma. Semua suara permainan yang kalian ajarkan akan aku keluarkan dengan sepenuh kemampuanku_" Ucap Daehyun kembali dalam hatinya saat mengingat sosok ibunya yang mengajarkannya saat kecil dan Nyonya Park serta Nyonya Yoo yang menemani dan membimbingnya selama ini.

_"Dan untuk Lay dan Himchan, kobaran api persaingan kita bertiga sejak kecil yang tidak aku sadari akan aku keluarkan pada setiap partitur musik ini. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak pernah melihat sosok kalian berdua"_ Lanjut Daehyun yang mengingat sosok Himchan dan Lay yang sedang bermain dengan penuh perasaan dan kekuatan dalam setiap permainanya.

_"Dan yang terakhir, untukmu Baekhyun. Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk selalu berjuang untuk permainaku, memberikan setiap perasaan dalam permainan, memberikan berbagai rasa semangat dan kebebasan dalam permainan. Hingga aku menyadari bagaimana rasa senang dalam bermain musik yang dimana sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakannya karena terpaku pada partiturnya. Aku akan selalu bermain untukmu, untuk semua orang yang ada di dekatkan dan untuk semua yang mendengarkan permainanku" _Batin Daehyun yang kemudain mulai terfokus pada permainanya.

Bagaikan tersengat sihir dalam setiap permainan Daehyun, semua penonton yang hanya dapat terpana akan permainan Daehyun. Tidak banyak penonton tidak sanggup menahan emosi saat mendengarkan permainan Daehyun. Bahkan Lay, Nyonya Park, Nyonya Yoo mulai meneteskan air mata mereka. Daehyun bermain dengan penuh perasaan dan membuat semua yang mendengarkan dapat merasakan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Daehyun.

_"Dia berubah dengan drastis, permainanku memang sampai padanya tapi tingkat permainanku jauh di atasnya. Tidak masalah kau baru menyadari persaingan kita di sini Dae, tapi tetaplah bermain jangan sampai lagu ini menjadi lagu terakhir yang menandakan perpisahan lagi"_ Batin Lay yang menyeka air matanya.

_"Permainan yang benar-benar tidak bisa di tandingi, ini lah permainan Daehyun yang sebenarnya. Kau menjadi pahlawanku saat bermain piano Dae. Permainanmu ini begitu menyentuhku dan membuatku mengingat mengenai pertama kalinya aku bermain piano dan melihat dirimu. Dimana aku selalu ingin terus lebih dan lebih dari mu"_ Batin Himchan yang masih menatap takjub akan permainan Daehyun.

_-8888-_

**_RUMAH SAKIT NASIONAL BUSAN _**

Di sebuah ruang operasi dimana Baekhyun yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati melawan penyakitnya. Semua dokter dan suster terus berusaha dengan baik untuk menyelamatkan pasien mereka yang terkenal selalu ceria. Sosok suster Sehyun pun tetap berada di sisi Baekhyun untuk terus menyemangati sosok Baekhyun yang selalu ia rawat. Sementara kedua orang tau Baekhyun terus menunggu di luar ruang operasi dengan cemas dan terus berdoa demi kelancaran operasi anak mereka.

_"Kau harus bertahan dan tetap hidup melawan penyakitmu Baek, kau satu-satunya pasien kesayanganku yang terus berjuang demi melawan penyakitmu. Aku rela tidak istirahat penuh bahkan aku meminta kepada pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak meliburkanku karena aku ingin tetap memberi dukungan kepadamu Baek. Jadi tetaplah hidup untuk kedua orang tua, untukku juga dan tentunya untuk sosok namja berkacamata yang selalu menemanimu itu" _Batin Sehyun.

"_Uisa.. Uisa.. _Detak jantung pasien menurun drastis" Ucap seorang suster yang terus memonitor detak jantung Baekhyun.

_"Baek, kumohon bertahanlah, kumohon!"_

"Suster matikan panggilan yang _smartphone_ pasien. Musik ini sepertinya mengganggu pasien"

"Tidak bisa _uisa_, karena pasien sendiri yang memintanya. Bahkan pasien sendiri sudah meminta izin kepada _uisa_ juga" Tegas Sehyun karena ia tidak ingin permintaan Baekhyun dibatalkan.

"Tapi…."

"_Uisa,_ detak jantung pasien sudah kembali normai"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan operasi sekarang" Jelas _uisa_ yang menjadi pemimpin operasi Baekhyun.

_"Daehyun… Daehyun… Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah…._" Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

_"Kau pas… ti… bi… sa… Dae… Hyun… Ak… ku…. Tung... nggu.. Jan.. .. un.. tuk… mem… mberi.. ta… hu ke..pada..ku ten..tang per…mai…nanmu…." _ Lanjut Baekhyun dengan pelan namun sedikit terbata-bata.

Sudah satu jam lamanya operasi Baekhyun berjalan namun belum ada tanda-tanda lampu operasi berganti menjadi hijau. Orang tua Baekhyun terus berdoa demi kesembuhan dan keselamatan anak tunggal mereka. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan putra tunggal mereka yang merupakan malaikan kecil mereka selama ini. Perasaan cemas dan takut pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga lampu ruang operasi berganti hijau dan sosok _uisa_ keluar dari rumah sakit.

_-8888-_

**_BUSAN ORCHESTRA HALL_**

Daehyun bermain dengan begitu memukai, di tengah permainannya pun Daehyun masih terlihat menikmati permainannya dengan sangat baik. Sementara para penonton yang mendengarkan permainan Daehyun dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan begitu mendalam yang pernah di alami oleh Daehyun. Tidak sedikit penonton yang terbawa suasana hingga menetestkan air mata mereka.

Tidak hanya itu saja, seluruh penonton dan dewan juri pun dibuat terpukau oleh penampilan Daehyun, karena permainan bagaikan memiliki sihir yang dapat menunjukkan sesuatu yang digambarkan Daehyun pada permainannya. Bahkan seluruh penonton pun dengan tidak ragu _mengucek _kedua mata mereka karena apa yang mereka lihat seperti sebuah halusinasi.

_"Baekhyun ?_" Bantin Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang melihat sosok Baekhyun berada diatas panggung bersama Daehyun dengan membawa biola miliknya.

_"Terima kasih sudah datang Baek, kau membuat Daehyun tersenyum dengan kehadiranmu bermainlah untuknya"_ Batin Youngjae yang sudah tidak bisa menahan apa yang ia rasa saat ini.

_"Ku tahu kau begitu menyayangi ah bahkan mencintai Daehyun sampai kau rela datang kemari Baek. Bermainlah dan temanilah Daehyun bersamamu"_ Batin Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae.

Daehyun yang melihat sosok Baekhyun di hadapannya mulai menampilkan senyum. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memainkan biolanya. Bahkan dirinya dapat mendengar permainan biola Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas.

Mungkin bagi siapa saja yang mendengar akan mengatakan ini sihir namun bagi mereka yang mengetahui kebenarannya bahwa ini adalah permnainan Daehyun yang sebenarnya. Daehyun terus bermain dengan baik bersama sosok Baekhyun yang muncul di depannya.

Hingga menjelang akhir permainannya, Daehyun dapat mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok Baekhyun mulai memainkan biolanya dengan penuh kemampuan. Semenatara itu, ia dapat merasakan hati dan perasaannya yang sakit karena melihat dan mendengarkan permainan Baekhyun.

_"Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku Baek. Kau bilang kau ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentangku dan kita akan melihat bintang bersama Baek"_ Ucap Daehyun yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Daehyun terus memainkan permainannya untuk mengiringi sosok Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Tubuh Baekhyun yang menghilang mengikuti partitur-partitur permainan Daehyun hingga akhir.

"Selamat tinggal Baekhyun. Aku akan terus bermain untukmu dan akan terus mencintaimu"

_-8888-_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG "DAEHYUN"_**

Daehyun terlihat begitu letih dan lelah semenjak kepulangannya dari acara pemakaman terakhir Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah meninggalkan dirinya dan juga teman-temannya serta kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya. Penyakit yang Baekhyun derita sejak kecil telah mengantarkan sosok Baekhyun kepada kehidupan keabadiannya di surga.

Daehyun masih mendudukan dirinya di ruang keluarga miliknya dengan pandangan yang masih kosong, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah surat dan rekaman yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Baekhyun menitipkan kepada orang tuanya dan memintanya untuk memberikan kepada Daehyun jika ia harus meninggal saat operasi berlangsung.

"KAU BODOH! BODOH BYUN BAEK HYUN!" Teriak Daehyun dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha sampai di rumah sakit tepat waktu dengan sekuat tenagaku hanya untuk mendukungmu. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini! Pergi meninggalkanku yang bahkan belum mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kali Baek!" Ucap Daehyun yang ingin membanting sebuah video rekaman yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemutar video miliknya dan mulai mendudukan dirinya kembali pada sofa yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

_"Hai Daehyun, video ini aku buat untuk membalas permainanmu sebelumnya. Jadi kumohon bacalah surat itu saat aku mulai memainkan biolaku. Surat ini aku buat dua hari sebelum hari operasiku berlangsung. Bukalah dulu surat itu sementara aku akan mempersiapkan permainan biolaku"_ Ucap sosok Baekhyun yang ada di video tersebut.

Sementara Daehyun hanya menuruti saja perintah Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia membuka surat tersebut, namun baru membuka surat tersebut Daehyun dibuat terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat pada surat yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Bukan karena tulisan Baekhyun namun karena adanya bercak darah yang tertera dan bercampur dengan tulisan Baekhyun.

_"Hai Daehyun, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kau tahu sebenarnya sejak kecil aku sudah sakit-sakitan karena penyakitku ini. Operasi yang kujalani dulu ternyata gagal dan membuat penyakitku kembali lagi. Betapa sial nasibku ini ya, sudah rela pindah sekolah bahkan pindah rumah hanya untuk kesembuhanku tapi gagal" _ Daehyun membaca surat tersebut dengan perlahan dengan alunan permainan biola Baekhyun yang masih berputar pada video rekaman tersebut.

_"Kau tahu, sebenarnya pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu bukanlah di taman dulu. Tapi saat aku menemani temanku saat aku kecil aku melihat dan mendengarkan permainanmu dan aku langsung menyukaimu begitu saja. Sampai aku meminta ke dua orang tuaku untuk membiarkanku mengikuti les piano" _ \- "Piano ? Bukankah dia bermain biola ?" Ucap Daehyun yang terkaget karena Baekhyun pernah mengikuti les piano.

_"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku pernah bermain piano dan sekarang bermain biola ya ? Itu karena KAU! YA KAU! Karena kau berhenti bermain piano maka aku memutuskan berhenti dan memilih untuk bermain biola. Aku bermain biola semata-mata agar aku bisa bermain denganmu bersama di atas panggung dan impianku sudah terwujud walau itu hanya satu kali" – _"Iya itu sudah terwujud Baek"

_"Kau tahu tidak ? Sejak di sekolah dasar kita berdua sebenarnya satu sekolah namun mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, karena kau hanya bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Youngjae mangkanya kau tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Semenjak di sekolah dasar pun aku sudah sering di rawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit kanker yang kuderita. Oleh sebab itu, aku pindah untuk berobat dan setelah itu aku kembali kesini dengan kepribadianku yang baru" – "_Jadi selama ini kau sakit kanker Baek ?"

_"Aku ingin bisa menikmati kehidupanku lebih baik, oleh karena itu aku bermain biola dengan bebas karena dengan itu aku bisa merasakan kebebasan dalam hidup ku Dae. Kau tahu sesuatu Dae ? Saat aku tahu bahwa penyakitku ternyata tumbuh lagi dan hidupku hanya sebentar rasanya aku ingin sekali mengakhir hidupku ini. Aku tidak ingin membebani kedua orang tuaku lagi karena penyakitku ini. Dan lagi aku malu sekali terhadap diriku yang belum bisa sepenuh mengetahui tentangmu. Yang sepenuhnya ku tahu bahwa kau ini SANGATLAH LAMBAT KALAU BERJALAN! LEMAH! TIDAK PUNYA PENDIRIAN!_" – "Sial kau Baek kenapa terakhirnya tidak enak"

_"Tapi…. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku sukai darimu yaitu kau itu tidak pantang menyerah walau awalnya kau itu suka sekali menyerah di awal dan harus ku marahi dulu tapi setelah itu kau sudah bisa lebih dewasa untuk tahu jalan hidupmu sekarang" –_ Daehyun merasakan sebuah rasa senang namun sedih saat membaca kembali isi surat dari Baekhyun.

_"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Daehyun. Apakah aku sudah bahagia dalam hidupku ?"_ – "Kau sudah bahagia Baek, kau memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayangimu dan kau pun memiliki Chanyeol dan Youngjae sebagai temanmu dan juga aku".

_"Apakah aku bisa hidup di hati seseorang Dae ?_" – "Kau sudah hidup di hati semua orang Baek".

_"Apakah aku bisa hidup dan tinggal di hatimu Dae untuk selamanya ?"_ – "Kau sudah hidup dihatiku selamanya Baek".

_"Kau tahu kenapa aku menanyakan itu ? Karena aku menyukaimu Dae ah tidak tapi sangat mencintaimu. Ku harap kau akan selalu hidup dengan sehat dan terus bermain untuk orang yang ada disekitarmu"_ – "Aku pun juga sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu Baek dan aku berjanji akan bermain dengan sepenuh hatiku. Untukmu. Untuk semua orang yang mendengarkan permainanku".

Daehyun selesai membaca surat Baekhyun bersamaan dengan selesainya video yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Dirinya dapat merasakan sedih dan senang secara bersamaan. Senang karena ia merasakan cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sedih karena dirinya ditinggal oleh cintanya untuk selamanya.

_-8888-_

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kematian Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Daehyun untuk selamanya. Daehyun pun kini sudah menjadi seorang _pianis professional, _saat bermain ia akan selalu membawa foto Baekhyun bersamannya dan meletakannya tepat diatas piano untuk menemaninya bermain.

"Hai Baek, hari ini merupakan peringatan ketujuh tahun semenjak kau meninggal. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama menjengukmu karena hari ini Chanyeol dan Youngjae akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka" Ucap Daehyun yang masih mengelus nisan Baekhyun.

"Mereka berdua selalu memintaku untuk mencari penggantimu Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa. Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi hatiku ini Baek, tidak seorang pun. Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai Baek selama ini. Aku harus pamit dulu Baek nanti setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai aku akan kembali kemari untuk menemanimu Baek" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mencium batu nisan Baekhyun dan mulai meninggalkan makam Baekhyun.

Daehyun terus berjalan menuju gereja tempat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Youngjae akan dilaksanakan. Sesekali ia melihat jam dan meruntuki dirinya karena terlalu lama mengunjungi makam Baekhyun. Tapi baginya tidak ada perasaan senang yang dirinya rasakan selain mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Daehyun yang merasa telat mulai berlari di sepanjang jalan menuju gereja. Banyak orang yang mengumpat kasar kepada Daehyun karena ditabrak oleh Daehyun. Namun langkah Daehyun terhenti saat melihat sebuah kereta bayi terlepas dari jangkauan sang ibu yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Dengan cepat Daehyun berlari untuk menyelamatkan kereta bayi tersebut karena menyadari ada sebuah truk yang melaju tepat ke arah bayi tersebut hingga banyak orang yang melihat ke arahnya dan kereta bayi tersebut sementara sang ibu pemilik bayi tersebut hanya dapat menjerit hingga…..

_/Braaaak/_ \- Tubuh Daehyun terlempar dengan sangat keras kesisi trotoar dan membuat banyak darah keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut segera memanggil _ambulance_ dan menolong Daehyun dengan membawanya ketempat yang lebih aman.

_"_Baek… hyuuun…." Ucap Daehyun hingga pandangannya menjadi hitam.

Namun siapa sangka, seoarang _pianis professional_ harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Youngjae pun tergantikan dengan acara pemakaman Daehyun. Makam Daehyun diletakan bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun untuk membuat mereka selalu bersama.

"Dengan ini mereka akan selalu bersama Yeol" Ucap Youngjae yang meletakan sebuah miniatur piano dan biola pada makam Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Kau benar. Cinta mereka akan abadi dan selamanya bersama" Ucap Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya ayah Daehyun yang merasa sedih dan kehilangan keluarga yang ia miliki satu-satunya namun juga orang terdekat Daehyun dan juga para _fans_ Daehyun yang harus kehilangan sosok idola mereka.

_-8888-_

_Daehyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya berbaring disebuah rerumputan yang ia rasakan begitu empuk. Namun ia juga dapat merasakan kepalanya seperti bersandar disebuah paha seseorang dan tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh sesorang yang sedang mengelus surai rambutnya dengan lembut._

_"Baekhyun ? Ini kau Baekhyun ?" Ucap Daehyun setelah membuka matanya._

_"Iya ini aku Baekhyun, kau pikir siapa lagi Dae ?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal._

_"Bukankah kau ….."_

_"Sekarang kita akan selalu bersama Dae. Tuhan telah mempersatukan kita di sini untuk selamanya"_

_"Benarkah Baek ? Kalau begitu kita akan selalu bersama ?" Ucap Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Saranghae Byun Baek Hyun"_

_"Nado Saranghae Jung Dae Hyun"_

**_THE END_**

_Hai bagaimana ending nya ? kurang puas ya ? Maaf ya kalau kurang puas huaaaaa… tapi ini endingnya kok hehe… untuk Classical Music cukup sampai disini karena sudang ending. Happy ending ya ? hehe…_

_Terima kasih bagi silent reader dan juga review yang sudah menemani Classical Music hingga Chapter terakhir._

**_nadhira788 : Baek nya meninggal huaaaa.. tapi happy ending ya hehe.._**

**_dhantieee : sudah dilanjut dengan endingnya ya _**

**_ MyNameX : Baekhyun sudah meninggal di Classical Music hiks hiks..nggak jadi dipisahkan kan hehe.. saya juga anak baru kok masih abal hehe, ini cerita sebenarnya remake dari anime hehe.. pengen aja buat versu Daebaek… hehe…_**

**_fienyeol : Baek selalu ada dihati Dae kok begitu juga Dae ada dihati Baek "Harapan Shipper banget"_**

**_darkhyuners shinning : yaaaah itu sudah di jawab ya :D maaf maaf membuat baek tiada hiks hiks tapi bersatu sama Dae kan hehe.._**

_Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau membaca cerita ff remake dan biasa ini hehe… sampai ketemu di cerita ff lainnya…._


End file.
